Memory Aborted
by PirateTurtle4
Summary: we all know what happened at the end of the series,yes?DG found her family and the OZ was saved.but what of our handsome heroes Cain and Glitch? consider this their story after the OZ was saved
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well, here's my new fic. I'm a rather big Cain/Glitch shipper, truth be told. I'm hoping this turns out good. It's only my second slash. So, enjoy, and perhaps let me know how I'm doing?

"Can you believe it," Cain muttered harshly. "DG's married, and it's to some high born wizard from Finaqua. I'd thought…maybe she'd pick me, or hell, even you didn't have that bad of a shot," he said to his companion. "Thanks Cain," Glitch grumbled. "That did wonders for my self esteem. Did wonders for my self-esteem. Damn," the head case smacked himself in the back of the head to get his synapses to fire right.

Glitch and Cain were sitting together at a small table in the large ballroom in Finaqua. DG had just gotten married. It had been planned before she had been sent from the O.Z. Since the end of the war, things had been hectic for them, with wedding plans and the like.

However, the crown princess had not been oblivious to everything. Cain and Glitch had been damn near inseparable. She wondered when they would get a move on. Glitch was at least being a little more flirty than usual. But, she didn't want to pry. Bad things could come of that. The last thing she wanted was her friends to be unhappy.

Back at the table, Cain momentarily forgot his troubles. "Did you just curse?" "I did. I can you know," Glitch answered a trifle haughtily. "Didn't think you had it in you. Ambrose." "I told you not to call me that. I prefer Glitch." "Or convict, or head case, or zipper head," the smallest, grin quirked at the corners of Wyatt Cain's full pouting pink lips. Glitch shook his head and aimed a glare at him across the table. "Be quiet Tin Man."

Silence fell between the pair. Not the good silence either. More the awkward lots of things they could say but don't want to or can't kind of silence. The kind of silence that drove people to say something. Which Cain did.

"It's not like I was in love or anything. Honest I wasn't. But maybe…there could have been," Cain frowned, forehead creasing as his brows drew together. "Well maybe DG wants to be just friends. It doesn't complicate matters or anything. Which is good. I mean, Raw doesn't seem too worried, so long as he can watch over Kalm and stay by DG," Glitch shrugged, explaining things as he saw them.

Cain looked at the former advisor pityingly. "Don't you care the slightest bit? She just dropped us for her new prince. After everything…it just feels wrong." "And here I thought you had no heart Cain. You really did care didn't you?" "Of course I did! And what am I listening to you for? You only have half a brain," Cain slumped forward, watching the people dancing.

"Words hurt Tin Man. You're bitter cynicism is bringin' me down," Glitch ran a hand through his curly hair, which as usual sticking out from his head at odd angles, the zipper gleaming along the middle of his head. "It blocks out your wide eyed optimism and psychological nonsense," Cain mumbled. The head case frowned at the Tin Man, wondering how someone could be so attractive, yet so depressing. Yea, he thought Cain was attractive. 'Cause he was. Definitely. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Glitch's musing were interrupted by the arrival of the bride and her new husband to their table. "What're you two doing here all alone?" DG grinned, pulling a chair over. Cain looked up, seeing DG more radiant than ever in her white gown, brown hair twisted up, and the veil pushed up from her face.

"Hi DG. Congrats on getting married to…to…" Glitch frowned. He'd been trying to fill the awkward silence of Cain not answering. But now he'd screwed it up. "To Blake," DG prompted, sensing Glitch was having trouble. Poor guy, only having half a brain. "Yea, Blake. Congrats," he nodded at her new husband, who was tall, broad shouldered, with copper colored hair and hazel eyes. Blake returned the grin uncertainly. He may be a powerful wizard, but he was rather quiet, simple. He knew he liked DG, and that was good enough for him. Though she was clearly the brains.

"Well, you know we're returning to the palace soon, for my birthday celebration in a few days right? Mother and father are going their own way, with Az, but I was thinking we could all go together. You two, me, Raw, and Blake. Raw himself can't wait to go. He's worried about Kalm having to stay behind with a slight cold," she said earnestly. "Sure doll. Sounds good," Glitch answered. He glanced at Cain, elbowing him. Cain looked up, frowning. He nodded curtly, and left, going in the general direction of the bar.

DG looked after Cain, blue eyes wide. "What's his problem?" "I don't know," Glitch sighed, though he knew _mostly_ what his problem was. DG noted, with a small smile playing on her lips, how Glitch looked after Cain, even though he was out of sight. "I'm gonna go…see what's got the Tin Man upset," he stood up. "Ok Glitch. Have fun. C'mon Blake, I want to dance." Glitch left the happy couple in search of Wyatt at the bar.

Glitch found Cain pounding down the drinks at the bar. The O.Z. wasn't exactly known for its alcoholic drinks, but what it did produce was potent stuff. To see Cain going one after the other and only be swaying the tiniest bit left Glitch slightly worried and really impressed. Hands in the pockets of his well worn favorite coat, he wandered over next to Cain.

"You sure can drink Cain, I'll give you that," Glitch said by way of greeting. Cain nodded. He looked at Glitch with baby blue eyes only a little unfocused. "Sit down," he patted the stool next to him. "You can't drown your troubles," Glitch said, leaning his elbows on the bar tabletop. "Now who's being the bitter cynic?" Cain grinned a bit. "I'm just saying. I'll sit and drink, only 'cause you shouldn't be drinking alone, and I'm lonely too."

A few drinks into it, Glitch's normally pale complexion was blotchy red, flushed from drink. He was trying to explain to Cain something about something. Maybe the time loop projector. Cain gave the appearance of listening attentively. He was at least watching Glitch. The problem was, Glitch's synapses kept misfiring due to the drink, and he kept losing his thread. The pair of them were full out drunk, nearly falling off their stools. Neither had ever relaxed their inhibitions so much, but why shouldn't they enjoy themselves a bit?

Cain and Glitch had, as the night wore on, become pleasantly warm and tingly. Glitch, who already was infatuated with Cain, was noticing things he hadn't before about him. Like how incredibly blue his eyes were. Really, really blue.

Cain, for his part, found he didn't mind so much Glitch's annoying yammering. He'd gotten used to it. And he was thinking a lot. He didn't need DG. He had all the company he needed right next to him, see how DG liked that.

"Hey Glitch?" "Yea Cain?" Cain leaned closer to Glitch. "You, uh, wanna have some fun?" "What kind of fun?" Glitch asked warily. He didn't even know Cain knew the meaning of the word 'fun'. Cain smirked. Glitch looked briefly confused, before the light went on. "What do you…oh! Ohhh…." Realization dawned on Glitch. He knew what he _should_ say, so no one's feelings got hurt. He _should_ say, "Cain, we're both really, really, drunk. No offense, but I don't think that's the best idea."

However, that's not what he did say. A little used part of his half brain was waking up, and telling him it really liked Cain's idea. He liked Cain, so it was good. And it was that part of his brain which answered for him. "Why not?"

Cain was pleased with Glitch's answer. Almost too pleased. "Alright, my room. And we're not going to draw attention to ourselves. I'll leave first and meet you upstairs in ten minutes. Got it Glitch?" Glitch nodded eagerly, and Cain left, not even swaying on his feet.

Ten minutes later found Glitch wandering the halls where the bedrooms are, utterly lost. He'd glitched again, and forgot where he was supposed to be going. Until a door opened behind him, and he was grabbed by the back of the coat and hauled into a room against someone. He looked up and was face to face with Wyatt Cain. "What took you so long head case?"

"What're you talking about?" Glitch blinked at Cain, confused. Cain sighed in exasperation. Glitch had glitched. Only one thing for it then, to remind him.

Cain leaned in and pressed their lips together. Glitch's dark eyes widened, and he froze, caught like a deer in the headlights, his brain screaming for oxygen. He pulled away breathlessly. "Wow! That was…whoa," Glitch shook his head, curls bouncing slightly. "I mean really Cain, I-" Cain cut off Glitch's incessant rambling with a hand clasped over his mouth.

Glitch's eyes narrowed in a glare, but he shut up. The kiss with Cain was worth it. It had been nothing like what he'd expected, but couldn't prepare him for the speed with which they were divested of their clothes, which fell to the ground, scattered around the room.

Cain's weight was pushing Glitch into the bed, his hands gripping the sheet on either side of him. He still had the presence of mind to make sure things were alright. "Sure about this?" Glitch, in no fit state to respond verbally for once, could only nod, eyes screwed shut.

Taking the cue, Cain pushed his hips forward, sliding into Glitch's tight entrance. Glitch bucked up, wincing slightly in pain. He hadn't known it would hurt. He bit his lip to not cry out as Cain entered all the way.

Both were breathing raggedly as Cain tossed Glitch's legs around his waist to gain a better angle. He slowly drew almost all the way out, then slammed back in. Glitch whimpered low in his throat, until Cain rammed into the little bundle of nerves that made all the pain and discomfort melt away.

Glitch's back arched off the bed, a little moan escaping his lips. He wrapped his arms around Cain's neck, their foreheads pressed together, bucking his hips and meeting each thrust. "Oh! O-oh g-gods," he groaned.

The whole thing felt really, really good to Glitch, were anyone to ask his opinion. Although, at the present moment he would be unable to give and answer other than the drawn out moan that became a yell as he reached his peak just after Cain.

They collapsed in a sweaty, sticky, gasping heap. It had been hard, fast, and exhausting. But damn it had felt good.

A/N: well, it was kinda short, kinda fast paced, but was it any good? Maybe a little bit of constructive criticism? Something like that? I won't make you peoples, but a review would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm hoping here to make up for the first chapter. It just seemed really fast paced, and it wasn't intentional. I also forgot to mention that only the plot is mine. However much I might wish I owned the characters, I don't. oh, and there might be a bit of OOC-ness throughout. 

Dawn had just barely passed by the time Glitch woke. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head and wondering why he felt so sore and sick in his head and the pit of his stomach. He usually wrote important things down the night before, on the off chance he glitched, but the previous night he hadn't. And now here he was in a room that wasn't his, in bed that wasn't his, and he was naked. Very naked. Why?

Fighting off the first stirrings of panic, Glitch looked around, straining to remember. He didn't even know where his clothes were, though that looked like one of his shoes over by the door. 

A soft sleepy mumble caught his attention. There, nestled under the blankets, one arm under the pillow was Wyatt Cain. His sandy hair was rumpled, and he seemed content. He also seemed very naked. 

The memories of the night previous crashed in on Glitch at an alarming rate, and with perfect clarity. "Oh. Oh no," he moaned, clasping a hand to his head. He could remember everything now. Cain being depressed, DG, Cain and himself getting drunk and then…oh sweet Gayle, they'd had sex! Not that it hadn't been good but still…Cain was pretty much his best friend, next to DG.

As the sun leisurely made it's way into the sky, Glitch sat thinking it all over. It seemed odd to him that Cain would just make his offer for a night of 'fun', as he'd put it, just after confessing how he had thought himself better than Blake. It couldn't be pure coincidence. The odds were…well, he wasn't certain, but he was sure they were astronomical. Cain had never picked up on his subtle hints, or anything. Thus he came to his conclusion as only a man with half a brain can. In some bizarre way, Cain had used him.

Wyatt Cain drowsily came to, stretching, his muscles popping in protest. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus. Sitting up and straightening his hair slightly, he looked over and saw Glitch, haphazardly dressed, pulling on and not even lacing his shoes. 

"Morning head case," he said by way of greeting. Cain got only an angry sounding grunt in response. "You alright Glitch?" This time a curt nod in response. Cain was starting to get vaguely concerned. Glitch never stopped talking. "Glitch, it wasn't that bad was it? We had a night of sport, nothing more, right?" Cain rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head. 

Glitch paused by the door. "Is that all?" He looked at Cain, dark eyes troubled, showing every emotion like a cup of water. Cain looked up, "What do you mean?" So Glitch answered, speaking exactly what was on his half a mind.

"Damn it Cain! I'm not looking for a full time commitment here. But did…did you actually want to be with me last night, or was it all some weird thing to spite DG?" With that, Glitch left to his own room down the hall.

Cain looked puzzled at the door. He knew the head case to be emotional, but that seemed a bit much. So why had what he said struck a sour note with him? But Cain being Cain, just waved it off as the alcohol, and it being the first sex he'd had in a very, very long time. He silenced the little voice in his head that told him he felt guilty about hurting Glitch somehow. Reluctantly the little voice retreated, waiting in the back of his head for the opportunity to pop up again.

In his room, Glitch had drawn up a hot bath and lay submerged nearly all the way in the water, smacking his head repeatedly against the lip of the tub. "Stupid. Stupid. I was so stupid letting that happen. He used me. Stupid Cain. Stupid Glitch." He sighed dejectedly and sunk further into the hot water, until his nose was almost under. 

It would have been great to sit there all day, but unfortunately he had to pack before they left for the palace. Which meant oodles more time with Cain, which once might have thrilled him, but now, well, he wasn't as thrilled. He toweled off and pulled on his striped shirt, his over shirt, jacket, pants and shoes, and left his room.

As could be expected, Glitch wasn't paying much attention as he walked down the hall toward the kitchen, and nearly walked into DG, who was wrapped in a robe with sleep tousled hair.

"Morning Glitch," she said cheerfully. "Morning Princess. Morning Princess. Morning- sorry," he said apologetically. "Are you ok?" she looked at him curiously. "I'm fine. Do I not look fine?" "You look upset," she said, worry written across her face. "What happened to you last night? You disappeared. So did Cain actually." "I was just tired," he shrugged. Glitch hated to lie to DG, but he couldn't just say, "Well yea, see Cain and I got drunk, had sex, and he used me."

"Do you want breakfast?" DG asked. "Sure. Sounds good." "Alright, wait here. I'll get dressed real quick and we can go eat," DG went to her door. "What about Blake?" Glitch asked. DG looked at him over her shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's still asleep," she gave him a secretive little smile and went into her room.

Glitch slumped against the wall. Seems he wasn't the only one to have a busy night. But she seemed to have enjoyed her night more. He leaned his head back, trying to loosen the knot between his shoulder blades. 

"Hi Glitch." Glitch looked up and saw Raw standing over him, looking like he'd just woken up. "Where's DG?" he hesitantly sat down. "In her room, getting ready. D'you wanna come down to breakfast with us?" Raw nodded eagerly. They sat in companionable silence, each occupied with their own thoughts, waiting for DG, who appeared moments later.

"I'm glad we're going back to the palace soon. I'm so easily lost here," DG complained, sitting down at the head of the table. Glitch and Raw took seats on either side of hers. "Welcome to my world," Glitch sighed. "You're not easily lost…just…confused at brief intervals," she said consolingly. Glitch gave her a look, "DG, doll, I have to write down things before I go to sleep so I remember them." "It's not your fault you have half a brain. And I'm sure we can figure out how to fix that properly soon enough." Glitch's brain had yet to be reattached, since it was risky. All the knowledge it held, if it was lost in the surgery, it could be detrimental. Not to mention, it could harm Glitch. 

"So where's Cain this morning? Has anyone seen him?" DG munched on some toast. "Probably still sleeping," Glitch murmured. Raw glanced at him, picking up on the fact that something was up there. "Nah, he never sleeps late. You can set your watch to that guy," she answered, not realizing her friends didn't know precisely what a watch was. "Something must've tired him out then," Glitch was internally beating himself up for lying. Again. It felt awful, but was a necessary evil. And he'd started thinking of a way to potentially get back at Cain.

DG gulped down a glass of juice. "Well, if he doesn't come down soon, d'you think you could go wake him up Glitch? We need to get packing." "Me?!" Glitch squeaked. "Why not Raw? Or you for that matter?" "Because I don't want to just barge into his room. Not when he could be changing or something. Obviously. He'd do that ice-cold glare thing and not speak to any of us. You have the best chance I think of not pissing him off too bad," DG answered, wondering what the hell was wrong with Glitch. 

Glitch himself became increasingly fidgety, more than usual. He wasn't ready to face Cain again. He'd thought he was, planning childish ways of getting back at him, but actually going into his room was a whole new level of awkward silence. And he didn't do well in awkward silences. He tended to need to fill them, and rambled. 

Luckily, he was saved from that by Cain walking down the stairs in his usual neat pants, white shirt and vest, long coat and hat perched just so on his blonde hair. Cain stopped in his tracks. His usual seat next to DG was taken by…Glitch. Glitch noticed as well, and surprisingly acted on it. A slow smirk spread across his face, and he edged his seat ever so carefully closer to DG.

"Good morning Cain," DG said, sounding her normal bright eyed and bushy tailed self even though it was early, and clearly not picking up on the sudden increase in tension. Cain nodded toward her, and took a seat next to Raw, who looked between him and Glitch, seeming to scent the air. Cain had a momentary moment of panic, his mind going "He knows! Raw knows!" then brushed it off. No use getting worked up over something that he was most likely imagining. 

Glitch was still watching Cain slightly, smirking, amused, at the jealousy he incited in the normally stolid Tin Man. Cain might be coming to terms with him and DG not happening, but he didn't want to see Glitch moving in. If only he knew he needn't have worried. 

Trying to ignore the sudden flare up of anger and jealousy, and the tiny voice in his head telling him that Glitch should smirk more often, it was a good look for him, Cain started eating his breakfast. "So how does being _married_ feel DG?" Glitch asked, drawing the word out. "No different than before really. Although," she paused, eyes twinkling, "the bed's a hell of a lot warmer. If y'know what I mean." Glitch snorted, trying not to laugh, as Cain choked on his juice. He mopped himself up, glancing at the seemingly innocent DG. "Sorry Cain. I didn't see that reaction coming," DG chuckled. "I'm fine," Cain said gruffly, his voice still hoarse. "I was just about finished with that juice anyway Princess."

As breakfast finished, DG dropped a bombshell; at least it was to Glitch and Cain. They were to share a tent on the trip to the palace. Unbeknownst to each other or anyone around them, Glitch and Cain thought the exact same thing at the exact same time. "I have to share a tent with him now?"

Three days later found the five of them beginning the trek to the castle. They had no need of a guard, they could take care of themselves, and anyway, it was supposed to be a time of peace. 

Things seemed normal enough the first few days. Although a subtle secret war had begun between Glitch and Cain. Glitch, though he found his plans childish at times, also found them too much fun to stop. He was alternating between doing sneaky little things to piss Cain off, and being his typical somewhat flirty self. For a man with half a brain, he was good at psychological warfare. Cain was going to crack soon, and then Glitch would confront him. It sounded good in theory.

Glitch's main target, as it was, was DG, of whom Cain was still somewhat protective. Blake was a bit too dim to really notice, though even if he did, Glitch wasn't flirting with her. He just accompanied on walks more often, exploring, talking, arms linked together.

The little voice in Cain's head was stirring. The same one that told him he felt guilty and that Glitch's smirk was attractive. Only now it was saying that he might be a little envious of all the time Glitch was spending away from him, with DG, Raw, and Blake. Cain silenced that voice firmly. Glitch had been, _was_, his friend, and if he pushed it, maybe his best friend. Albeit an annoying, yammering friend with, occasionally, the mentality of a child, but even so. It had just been a little casual drunken sex between friends. And maybe he had wanted to spite someone, be it DG or not, the tiniest bit, but it was only sex, the first he'd had in eight years, and it had been great but there was nothing to it. Honestly.

"Keep telling yourself that Wyatt," that increasingly annoying voice piped up. "Shut it," he growled internally. The little voice, which sounded a bit like DG now he thought about it, left, but not without some parting words of 'wisdom'. "Fine, I'll leave. But answer this. Why did it have to be Glitch? And if it's nothing, why can't you tear your eyes from him, and why are you keeping up this mental rant about it being nothing? Talk about a Tin Man in denial." The internal voice crept away, satisfied with its work, and leaving Cain slightly worried that he'd just had an argument with himself. He couldn't wait to get back to the castle and carry on training recruits in the fields by it. No telling what the scum of the O.Z. had come up with while they were gone.

A light rain started later that afternoon, pattering down through the trees, turning the ground soft and setting everything a sparkle with pearls of moisture. The rain made a soft drowsy sound as it he the leaves, and hissed and spattered in the fire Cain built up just before evening. The sun started to sink below the horizon, setting the sky awash in deep wine red, and peaches and cream, bluish purple creeping in at the edges.

Raw curled up in the entry way to DG and Blake's tent. Further in, DG was reading, brushing up on being queen when the time came. Blake had said he was going to try his hand at fishing, and left just as Cain walked back in from scouting the area. He heard the rustling of papers coming from his tent. Glitch. Well, no time like the present.

Glitch looked up from his notes at the figure of a Tin Man seemingly barely containing his anger. "Hiya Cain. Could you move please? You're blocking the light," he turned back to the various pieces of parchment littering the floor. Cain sighed, trying not to blow up at Glitch. "What is your problem Zipper head?" There, he didn't sound too angry. "What d'you mean?" Glitch asked, as though he didn't know. With a growl, unable to contain himself any longer, Cain grasped the front of Glitch's coat and lifted him to his feet to they were eye to eye.

Completely unbothered by being lifted into the air, as though he was frequently lifted into the air by pissed off cops, Glitch hung in Cain's grasp. "You know very well what Glitch," Cain's voice was low and dangerous. "You've been deliberately pissing me off or hitting on me, I think, since we left Finaqua." "Really? Would I do something like that?" Glitch's usual goofy grin and the wide with child like wonder look were gone, replaced with a smirk and a triumphant look that very nearly distracted Cain from his anger.

"Yea, you would actually," Cain released Glitch. "You make me sound like a convict," Glitch stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. "I was just trying to get…back…"the pout disappeared from Glitch's face, the goofy grin returning. "Oh hello. Do I know you?" Cain groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and begging for strength. Glitch had glitched. "It's me. Cain. Remember?" A spark or remembrance appeared in Glitch's deep brown eyes. "Oh! Yea! Hi Cain, what was I doing?" "You were going to tell me why you've been pissing me off since we left Finaqua," Cain said through his teeth, which he was resisting the urge to grind together in frustration.

Glitch sat down cross-legged, looking thoughtful. "Really? I was doing that?" Cain crossed his arms while he waited for the head case to remember. It didn't take long before Glitch leapt up, yelling that he remembered. He glared at Cain. 

"I was getting back at you for using me. I've been used before, by the alchemists for my brain, without my consent," Glitch mumbled. " You can't say what I did was as bad as that. Besides, I didn't use you," Cain countered. Glitch's glare intensified. "Well, maybe I did a little. But you said yourself you weren't looking for any sort of commitment, so what does it matter?" "I don't like being used Cain! That's the matter. Just because I have half a brain doesn't make it ok. And, maybe I lied a little about he commitment," Glitch shoved Cain away.

"You're being childish," Cain shoved Glitch back, ignoring the commitment lie. A fight unsurprisingly erupted, as they shoved and hit back and forth, and spilled out into the campsite. Cain actually had his hair pulled as his hat was knocked off. "Y-you fight like a girl," he taunted Glitch, who growled and fought back harder. 

DG dropped her book and rushed out. "Hey! Hey guys! Guys knock it off!" she cried, grabbing the backs of their coats and pulling them apart. Glitch's coat was torn, the right sleeve barely hanging on at the shoulder. Cain was surprisingly sporting a bruise under his left eye. "DG! I caught three…I'll go make dinner," Blake surveyed the sight of Cain and Glitch and DG, and turned on his heel, carrying three large fish.

"You two wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" DG demanded, arms crossed over her chest. Neither met her eyes or answered, each still trying to get their breath back. "Glitch. Cain," she said warningly, showing how she would make a good queen. "I'll hug the answer out of you," she threatened when there was still no answer. "Really?" Glitch asked excitedly, head snapping up, while Cain groaned. It was a groan that clearly said, if one knew how to interpret, "I'm surrounded by people who love to hug, and it's severely detrimental to my masculinity."

When still neither of her friends gave her an answer, DG opened her arms, hugging Glitch and reaching for Cain. "Alright!" he said hastily. "We'll tell you, both of us." They went a little way away from the camp sight to a big flat rock. "Well, it was at your wedding kiddo," Cain started, not one to sugar coat it or beat around the bush. "And me and the head case got drunk." "Really drunk," Glitch added, sounding terribly pleased with himself for whatever reason. "Go on," DG said slowly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and was secretly pleased, hoping it was so finally.

"So _Cain_," Glitch indicated how it was all Cain's fault, "Suggested we have some _fun_. And…" here Glitch paused, his normally pale face heating up. "Princess, we kinda," Cain couldn't say it either. "You two slept together didn't you?" DG asked suddenly. When they nodded embarrassedly, she burst into giggles. "It's not funny DG! He used me," Glitch pointed dramatically at Cain. "You didn't have to accept head case," Cain said defensively. "We were drunk!" "You still could've said no." "Hello! Only half a brain!" "Oh yea, let's use that excuse again." It took DG three tries to get them to focus once more.

Down in the Underground, among the whorehouses mostly, there still existed a few Long Coats. Just out of work, disgraced Long Coats. They believed firmly in the witch's plan, Zero among them. It was no question that he became leader of them.

None of the Long Coats, least of all Zero, could believe how far they'd fallen. He'd been the one in charge, pretty much second in command to Azka-D. Then, he'd been trapped in that god-forsaken metal pod. He didn't much like to talk about what he'd had to do to get out. It wasn't pretty. 

Given the chance, each and every one of the ex-Long Coats would take back the castle. Some more than others. Some like Zero, who was even at that very moment thinking of how to repay a certain little princess and her friends for what they'd done, one of whom he simply couldn't wait to get back in a metal pod.

A/N: well, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I think it turned out ok. And, you know, reviews let me know I'm not a failure, since this is only my second fic, and I'm still kinda new. I won't make you review, but I'd appreciate it. As for the random little Zero bit at the end, I wasn't quite sure where to put it, but trust me, it was needed. It may seem random and what not, but it's there for a purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, I'm officially working on this more

A/N: All right, I'm officially working on this more. I'm hoping to slow it down, work on the plot more. Yea, there is a plot. It's just not all that evident right away…oh, and nothing but the not quite evident plot, and the OC of Blake is mine

Once DG had regained her friends' attention, she asked what Glitch meant by Cain had used him. Cain flushed, looking away from Glitch, at whom he had been glaring. Glitch grinned, pleased to see Cain in such an uncomfortable position.

"Well, you see kid, I was maybe a bit unhappy about you getting married. I mean, I'm over it now," he said quickly. "Oh. Glad to hear it I guess," DG said, mildly disconcerted. "However, I still don't see what made you two, usually good friends, beat the crap out of each other."

She didn't say it out loud but it was clear that Glitch had done more in the way of beating. He was unscathed, clearly a better fighter. But she kept it to herself, not wanting to bruise Cain's ego any more than Glitch had bruised his face.

When it became clear that Glitch and Cain were not going to get it themselves, she sighed in annoyance. "So you two got outrageously drunk, and maybe while drunk, you realized something you didn't while you were sober, finally, and did some good old fashion boot knocking." Blank looks from both. "Head board banging?" Still blank looks. Neither had heard of those phrases in the O.Z. DG sighed. "God! You had sex, alright?" "Oh. Yeah," Glitch said. A brief pause. "What the hell do you mean 'finally'?" Cain burst out.

Glitch and Cain frowned, annoyed by DG's giggling at them. "There was nothing going on between us," Cain said firmly. "And I don't find him attractive at all," Glitch added, though that really wasn't the topic. Both Cain and DG looked at him, DG grinning, Cain with brows drawn together, fighting the urge to say, "You don't?"

"Was it really that bad then Glitch?" DG asked. "Oh no, it was great but…" Glitch gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, his brown eyes wide. Stifling even more giggles that threatened to bubble up, regaining her serious face and explaining herself.

"What I meant by 'finally' was that, Wyatt, I've been watching for this damn near since we got back to the palace. Glitch was totally flirting with you, Raw picked up on it, and you two were near inseparable. I was beginning to wonder when you'd wise up. But I wasn't going to pry."

With her little speech ended, the princess left the rock to see how her husband was doing on dinner, leaving Wyatt Cain with his jaw hanging inelegantly. Raw knew? Glitch had been flirting with him? He'd been obvious and betrayed his emotions, which he never did? With a pained groan, Cain slumped on the rock, head in his hands, back to Glitch, trying desperately to regain some measure of control.

"Cain?" Glitch tapped him on the shoulder. Cain grunted in response. "Are we really going to sit here like DG said?" "Do you want to be the one to piss the princess off?" "She wouldn't do anything to me. I'm clearly her favorite," Glitch said. Cain snorted, "You seriously don't think that do you? Playing the favorite card?" Glitch scowled, choosing to ignore Cain and see how bad his jacket, his favorite and only jacket, was ripped. Cain glanced over his shoulder, feeling a little bad. "Sorry about your jacket zipper head. Didn't mean to," he mumbled awkwardly.

Glitch looked up from his coat, and ducked his head apologetically at the dark violet bruise covering most of Cain's face. "Well, I didn't intend to punch you like that. Or…pull your hair." "I should've seen it coming though. I know you can fight pretty good," Cain answered, turning around. Glitch grinned slightly, and as usual, not thinking before he spoke, said to Cain, "If you don't mind me saying, you look better without the giant bruise on your face."

Cain smirked despite himself, catching Glitch in a lie. "Thought you said you didn't find me attractive at all?"

Glitch blinked, eyes once more wide. "Ok, so maybe that was a little lie, 'cause I was startled by DG," he confessed, shrugging.

"Understandable. She was typical blunt DG." Glitch laughed slightly, before looking serious. "Do you think she was right though? And the getting really really drunk was a sort of…sort of…ca…ca…"Glitch fumbled for the right word. "Catalyst?" Cain suggested. "Yes! Catalyst! Thanks. It was a catalyst and now we're just being stupid and fighting and in your case being too…masculine maybe? To admit you like me?" Glitch drew the word out, teasing. "You're the one being stupid. Not me," Cain grumbled. Glitch's face fell. "Will you stop with the bitterness and putting me down? I'm sick of it," he said indignantly.

Yet another argument began with those words. "Well maybe since it's been about eight years since I was with anyone, I don't know how to be," Cain shot back, not even sure how true it was. "Then why don't you just say so?" Glitch asked despairingly. Cain didn't respond except to glare at Glitch then look away.

Glitch sighed. 'Why is this so complicated?' he wondered. It was out in the open now that the attraction existed, thanks to DG. Cain was just being an idiot, not him. 'Fine,' he thought. 'He wants to play hardball, I'll just leave. See if he comes after me. If not, well, there's always the chance I'll forget it.' He stood up, intent on asking DG to fix his coat.

"Where're you going?" Cain asked. "Back to my side of the tent, and to ask DG to fix my coat. Not that you care," Glitch answered over his shoulder. "She's not going to like you leaving when she said to stay," Cain warned, recalling DG's orders of them to stay on the rock until they made up. "What does it matter? Even I can see this whole idea of you and me isn't going to work. It was a pretty thought, for a while, but as DG says, seeya," and Glitch stumbled off, tripping slightly on tree roots and the occasional pebble.

DG set her book down, seeing Glitch come waltzing into the campsite, looking decidedly smug and not sneaking off somewhere with Wyatt as she had envisioned rather romantically.

"Glitch? Did you and Wyatt make up then?" "Nope," Glitch sat down next to her, folding is coat on his lap. "What do you mean nope? I told you two to stay 'til you made up. I wouldn't have thought you'd disobey," she said sternly, looking like she could throw a temper tantrum of royal proportions. All the annoyance Glitch felt at Cain bubbled over.

"He's impossible! He'll admit almost to liking me, or whatever, but he's…he's…" Glitch frowned, brows knotting in frustration. "A thick in the head, too macho for his own good idiot who's embarrassed to admit he likes you and doesn't realize how much he's hurting your feelings?" DG said, shrugging. "Yes. So I had a thought. I'll leave, see if he comes after me, and in the meantime, ask if you could fix my coat please? It's one of a kind, and my favorite," he grinned sheepishly at the princess.

DG couldn't say no. Glitch was being so adorably clever, and it put her in a good mood. "Of course I'll fix your coat." Luckily, she had a needle and thread and some small patches of clothe in her bag, just in case.

In no time the sleeve of Glitch's coat was reattached. "You want me to patch up your pants too?" she asked, nudging hit knee, which poked out from a big hole in his pants. "It would be nice to not have a cold breeze on my leg every time I go outside," he conceded. "So hand over the pants," DG held out her hand. "What?" Glitch stammered. "D'you want to get stuck with a needle? I can't very well sew your pants with you wearing them. Hand them over."

Looking around furtively, Glitch wiggled out of his pants, revealing his slightly too big under shorts. "I'm gonna just…go to my tent now," he mumbled, quickly darting into his tent, embarrassed to not have his pants, leaving DG snickering at him.

Glitch wasn't coming back. Cain realized that now. He really had just given up. It was over.

'The hell it is Wyatt!' There was that annoying little voice that sounded like DG again. He supposed it must be like, his conscience or something. 'More like your recently thawed out heart.' Cain growled. 'You're a Tin Man. Don't sit there moping. Go and get yourself the cute head case!' Cute!? 'What?' the voice sounded as if it was shrugging. 'He is. You can't deny it.'

Despite how annoying the voice was, it had a point. Not about the cute thing. Cute was never a word Wyatt Cain would ever let slip past his lips. Ever. It had a point about the fact he couldn't sit there moping. Not that he was moping. He had to take the initiative. He couldn't just let Glitch walk away from him like that. No way. Glitch walking away from Cain? No. Wasn't going to happen. Now all he had to do was convince his feet to get moving.

Eventually, Cain managed to get his feet going and stalked back to the campsite. DG was sitting sewing something, some mound of brown clothe. He hadn't known she was into sewing, but whatever. He opened his mouth to ask, but without even looking up, DG answered. "He's in the tent." "Oh…thanks Princess." "One thing Wyatt. Just…keep it clean 'til we get back to the castle alright?" He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

Cain only got what she meant as he neared the tent. But when he turned abruptly to say something about it, she had already gone back to her sewing. Though she was grinning slightly. Shrugging it off, figuring he had more important things to worry about than the princess and her sneaky innuendos, he pushed his way into the tent.

"Glitch, where do you get off leaving like that? What the hell do you mean it won't work? And where the hell are your pants?!" Cain just then noticed Glitch didn't have pants on, just his shorts, his pale skinny legs bare. Glitch jumped and flushed, looking up at Cain from where he sat on the floor, reading by lantern. "DG offered to sew up my pants. My only pants."

Outside in her tent, DG giggled despite the small droplet of blood welling on her finger. She'd stuck herself with the needle, laughing at Cain's sudden outburst about Glitch's pants.

Cain quickly got over the shock of Glitch without pants. Though, it was possible he'd over reacted, considering they'd woken up naked in a bed together only a few days ago.

Glitch stared at Cain, mildly confused. "You didn't answer head case. Why'd you just leave? What're you talking about it's not going to work?" Once more, Cain lifted Glitch to his feet by his coat, holding him an inch or so above the ground. His icy blue eyes bored into the melting brown depths of Glitch's. "The hell this whole thing is over. You just can't leave me sitting there like that."

Slowly, a grin spread over Glitch's face, and he started to laugh. A few giggles at first, until he was clutching Cain's arms for support, tears standing out in his eyes, and his ribs aching. Cain released him, utterly lost.

"I'm s-sorry," Glitch gasped. "It's just, you should've seen your face!" Realization dawned on Cain. "You…you did that on purpose didn't you? Left me so I'd come after you. And I fell for it!" "Yea," Glitch nodded, still giggling. Cain growled, grabbing a firm hold of Glitch's coat again.

Glitch sobered immediately at the look on Cain's face. He was ready for anything; Cain to just drop him and leave, yell at him, perhaps even hit him or…Glitch gulped, eyes drawn unwillingly to Cain's pistol. He was not ready for Cain to pull him forward and kiss him. Glitch went cross-eyed before his eyes fluttered shut. He held onto Cain's shoulders, standing on tiptoe and leaning into the kiss.

A happy squeal sounded outside the tent, a shadow blocking the light. Cain, startled, let go off Glitch and spun around to face DG. "DG! Princess, kid, what are you doing?" he spluttered. "I came to give Glitch his pants back, and instead found what I've been waiting for. It's about time," she sighed, hands on her hips. "Glitch?" Cain looked around for him. "Down here. I fell when you…fell when you dropped me," Glitch shook his head, willing his synapses not to misfire. There was a minute flash of pain in his head at that.

"You alright?" Cain asked, seeing the look of pain on Glitch's face and hauling him to his feet. "I'll be fine. No worries about me. I only just fell to the cold, unforgiving ground. Thank you," he took his pants and pulled them back on, pleased to me more decent, and warm.

DG stood by, smiling widely at them. "What?" Cain asked, trying to play it off like he hadn't just been caught locking lips with Glitch, despite the pink tinge to his cheeks and his mildly swollen lips. With another happy sound, DG pounced, drawing them into a tight embrace, surprising in one smaller than the two of them.

Cain sighed, locked in the middle. He had DG hugging him from the front, Glitch from behind. He was trapped, a Wyatt Cain sandwich.

DG let go first. Glitch let go as well, staying behind Cain with his chin resting on his shoulder, peering over at DG. "I just want to let you know, I take full credit for this. Not the large amounts of alcohol you two consumed, or whatever. It was all me," she said proudly. At their skeptical looks she ducked her head slightly. "Well, me and the rock we sat on."

"Whatever gets you through the day kid," Cain sighed. She made like she was going to hug them again, entirely too pleased with herself. "Less hugging if you please. Thanks," Cain held up his hands to ward her off. "I'll take another hug doll, seeing as Cain won't," Glitch held open his arms. DG hugged him, sticking her tongue out at Cain. "Can we stop picking on me and the zipper head and go see if that husband of yours caught any fish?" Cain asked. "Oh yea! I almost forgot," DG answered. She led them out, Cain mumbling about childish, immature princesses and head cases.

However, as said head case was linking arms with him, leaning his head on his shoulder, he didn't complain too long.

The five huddled around the fire for warmth. The rain had dissipated some, the occasional droplet falling down, making the fire leap and hiss. Blake had amazed them all by successfully catching, cleaning, and cooking three large fish. DG sat close to him, affectionately ruffling his copper colored locks and saying how proud she was of him. He soaked up the adoration like a pup, while Cain watched, feeling happy for DG, but slightly sickened at the sugary sweetness of the pair.

"I'm telling you right now head case, the day I ruffle your hair like that is the day I eat my hat. As in never gonna happen," Cain whispered to Glitch, who grinned. "Noted. But does that give me permission to ruffle your hair?" "Try it Glitch. See how close you get."

Glitch, not exactly one to think things through since he'd lost half his marbles, lunged forward and tried to knock Cain's hat off. All he succeeded in doing was falling to the ground at Cain's feet, dropping his luckily empty plate, and getting mud on his face.

"Could you two try to contain yourselves a little bit?" DG asked, popping another piece of fish in her mouth. Glitch blinked up at her from a mask of mud, only able to manage a tiny "Ow."

Cain sighed and seized the back of Glitch's coat, pulling him up and putting him on his seat. "I blame you," Glitch said firmly, dusting off his shirt and wiping his face. "I didn't tell you to do that," Cain protested. "You did so!"

Over on the other side of the circle, across from the two new arguing lovers, Blake dropped three coins into Raw's hand. "Thank you," Raw said, pleased with his earnings. "Still don't think it's fair. You knew that was going to happen," Blake grumbled. Raw simply chuckled at him.

"How much longer until we reach the palace?" DG asked, interrupting the argument. "Thought you could handle it out here kid?" Cain grinned. "I can. But I wouldn't say no to a nice hot bath and a warm bed." "I know what you mean. Things at the palace are so much nicer," Glitch sighed, not picking up on the innuendo.

"Can you even remember what you had for breakfast Glitch?" Cain asked. Glitch gave him a blank look, trying to remember. "Just because I can't Wyatt, doesn't mean I don't remember the palace. I spent a good part of my life there before I lost half my marbles, and I think I might've wandered around there after. Not too sure on that bit. But you can't forget the palace, and I don't. So there," Glitch concluded, sticking out his tongue in a childish display of superiority.

"Enough already. Cain, quit picking on my poor Glitch and tell me how much long until we get to the palace," DG yawned. "Your poor Glitch?" Cain said, forgetting himself momentarily. "I thought you gave him to me now, or something." "You make me sound like some sort of trinket in a pawn shop," Glitch said, not sure whether to feel indignant or pleased with Cain's reaction. "Sorry Glitch. Well Wyatt?" DG arched an eyebrow, looking rather like her mother when giving commands.

Cain frowned at her ordering him about, but did as she asked any way. He didn't really want to argue with her, not when it was so entertaining to argue with Glitch. "I'd say about two more days kid. Then you can have your bed, and all it entails," he smirked. "And you, yours," DG returned, eyes falling on Glitch, who was obliviously eating an apple.

Cain opened his mouth, but had no ready retort for once. All he could do was mutter a near unintelligible response.

"Stay outta my bedroom affairs Princess."

A/N: well, I'm hoping that I'm doing good at easing this up a bit, slowing it down. I rather like the ending. DG just keeps throwing Cain off, leaving him totally confused with no idea what to say. Either way, I won't make you review. I mean, I'd appreciate it, but if you don't want to, you don't have to.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: nothing much to say here, except that while I wish sometimes I owned Tin Man, I don't

A/N: nothing much to say here, except that while I wish sometimes I owned Tin Man, I don't. Just the plot and Blake are mine.

Not even the dark and the rain could dampen Glitch's spirits. He, thanks to DG, had what he'd been not exactly secretly wanting now. In a word, Wyatt Cain. Well, two words actually, but he had more important things to think of than counting words.

Raw, feeling generous towards Cain and Glitch, seeing as they had helped him win a bet, curled up in Blake and DG's tent. However, if any of them were looking for hot and heavy sordid details from the new lovers, they were to be disappointed. Nothing happened exactly.

Nothing hugely scandalous any way.

"Glitch, I get the fact you're happy and everything, but if you don't stop paying more attention to me than your shoes, you're going to hurt yourself," Cain said after Glitch fell down for the third time. He'd been sneaking glances at Cain while trying to unlace his shoes, and naturally tripped and fell multiple times.

Glitch picked himself up, sitting on the ground to pull his shoes off. He couldn't fall if he was on the ground already. "I know, but the ground's not that hard. Besides, my shoes just aren't that interesting. Why would I want to look at them?"

Cain sighed, exasperated. Though, he couldn't be too aggravated. He rather liked the attention. He seemed oblivious to the fact he was standing there, shirtless and hatless, his hands on his belt, drawing the strip of leather out of the buckle.

Glitch, who no longer had to hide all of how attractive he found Cain, couldn't help looking. He, him, Glitch the head case, got Wyatt Cain all to himself. Things like that did not happen every day, especially not to him. He couldn't be blamed for zoning out more than usual.

"Glitch, focus before you strangle yourself on your shirt," Cain grinned, looking at Glitch with his shirt twisted around his neck, one arm out, the other through the neck hole of his shirt. "Do you know how I ended up like this?" "You were paying attention to me and not your clothes and got yourself trapped. This isn't going to become a habit with you is it? Because I won't sit around and help you dress every day," Cain dropped his belt, neatly folded, by his hat.

"What about undressed?" Glitch asked, speaking before he thought again. Cain choked, startled by that. "Did you really just say that head case?" "Say what?" "Never mind," Cain rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "Just go to sleep."

Glitch shrugged and did as Cain suggested. He curled up, back to Cain, seeming to fall asleep instantly. Cain himself didn't fall asleep right away, but lay on his back, looking at the fabric ceiling of the tent, going over the events of the day.

He had the feeling he'd been possibly tricked into the whole thing by DG. Not that he cared, he conceded, looking over at Glitch's sleeping form, the rising and falling of his chest as he slept. That stupid little voice, the one that claimed to be his heart was right, Glitch was rather adorable, with the curls and the goofy cheerful grin, and the overly optimistic attitude.

The rain lulled him to sleep, with his mind buzzing and the bruise on his face a dull warm ache.

Glitch rolled over, eyes peering into the dark of the tent. All he could hear was the rain and the slight sounds of his friends and Cain as they slept. Gathering up his courage, and hoping Cain wouldn't shoot him, he slipped off his bedroll and crawled across toward Cain. He almost reached Cain, when he brought his hand down on the hard metal buckle of his belt buckle. He couldn't help the tiny yelp that escaped his lips.

Naturally, Mr. Seemingly Asleep but Really so Paranoid that He's Attuned to Every Little Thing in the Campsite, otherwise known as Wyatt Cain, woke at Glitch's yelping and the subsequent whimpers of pain as he nursed his hand.

"Glitch?" At least he wasn't aiming his gun at Glitch…he hoped. "Ow! Hi Cain," Glitch whispered, holding his hand up and trying to see if he was bleeding. "What the hell are you doing?" "Trying to see if my hand's bleeding." "I can see that. I mean what are you doing over here?" "Oh." "Yea, oh." "Well, I was going to see if I could sleep next to you, but I'll just…umm…go back to my side now," Glitch made to crawl back, only to be stopped by a hand grasping the waistband of his shorts. "C'mon," Cain held up the thin sheet, inviting Glitch in. Did he honestly think he'd be rejected?

Glitch scrambled under the sheet, his back pressed against Cain's chest, pulling one of Cain's arms around him. "Now that you've twisted me about for your comfort head case, can I go to sleep again?" "Mm-hm," Glitch said, snuggling in, voice thick with sleep once more.

Within a few minutes, light snores could be heard from their tent, were anyone awake to hear them. Which there wasn't.

As usual, Wyatt was awake before either of the two suns. And he would have liked to have gotten up and gotten everyone going. He did miss the palace, and a bed, and he felt he should tell Jeb about him and Glitch. He didn't think his son would mind too much, but he wanted to be sure. However, he couldn't move.

His mind still fuzzy with sleep, craving coffee fresh from over the campfire, Cain looked around, trying to figure out why he couldn't move. Maybe he'd slept wrong, pinched a nerve or something? A slight mumble and something soft nuzzling against his chest answered his question.

Glitch had moved around in his sleep, now with his face buried into Cain's chest, his arms around his waist. He was smiling slightly as he slept. Cain tried to move but he was effectively locked in his head case's grip.

Each time he tried to pry Glitch's arms off him, Glitch frowned, brows drawn together, and held on tighter. 'Alright, enough is enough,' he thought, feeling his ribs crack nearly. For someone with skinny arms, zipper head was strong. In truth, he just didn't want to let Cain go.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, Cain slid Glitch's arms off him. Glitch mumbled unhappily but pulled his arms to himself. Cain crawled over him, taking care not to wake him, and started to get dressed. He pulled on his belt, the one which had hurt Glitch, tightening it, and then his shirt, and holster and gun. For a final touch, he added his hat, just the same as always.

A sleep filled grumble alerted him to Glitch waking up. "Mornin' sleepin' beauty. You, know, you have a really strong grip in your sleep. I might have bruises," Cain said over his shoulder. Glitch looked at him, eyes filled with confusion and just a touch of fear. "Do I know you?"

Glitch's synapses had misfired again. Cain sighed and crouched down. "Do you know who you are?" he asked. "I'm Glitch right?" "Yes. Do you know who I am?" Glitch shook his head, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I'm Wyatt Cain. We're sort of…together."

"Together?" "Lovers I guess," Cain shrugged. "Really?" Glitch seemed perked up at that. He looked Cain up and down. "I'd say I'm pretty lucky huh?" "Sure. Whatever. And out there," Cain waved his hand toward the outside, "is our friends. Raw, and Princess DG, and her husband Blake." "Sounds familiar. Like I should know. But…I can't… think," Glitch clutched at his hair, straining to remember.

Cain could see Glitch was really trying, and it worried him a bit that he hadn't remembered already. He cursed the witch, and the alchemists for taking half Glitch's brain, and the current alchemists and medics for not figuring out how to reattach it.

His sense of concern for Glitch out weighing his sense of pride, Cain gently cupped Glitch's chin. Glitch looked at him, not frightened but still confused. Cain pressed their lips together a soft, chaste kiss, meant to hopefully jog Glitch's memory.

Glitch blinked at him, eyes flooding with recognition. "Cain!" "Yea. Can you remember now?" Cain stood up. "Yea huh. My synapses misfired again didn't they?" Cain nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I'd stop that," Glitch frowned. "You're not the only one. Now get up and get dressed zipper head."

"Why d'you always call me that? Zipper head, or head case?" Glitch asked, pulling on his pants. "It couldn't be the zipper on your head or the fact you're a head case could it?" Cain answered sarcastically. Glitch scowled. "Think of it as a term of endearment then," he grinned. "Like sweet heart?" Glitch smirked, recalling the time he'd been knocked unconscious by alchemists, and Cain woke him up, greeting him with "Good morning sweet heart."

To his delight, Cain flushed. "Yea, like sweet heart," Cain muttered, wondering what had possessed him to say that to Glitch that time.

Glitch was still snickering at him when they pushed back the tent flap and found DG making coffee after waving her hand and lighting the fire by magick. She looked up, pleased to see how happy Glitch and Cain were, Glitch snickering and Cain blushing and gently pushing Glitch away, seeming so much more at ease than ever.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "Glitch. Being ridiculous despite how early it is," Cain answered. "In reality, I'm teasing him, and hurting his poor Tin Man ego, much the same way I bruised his face. But that's going away now," Glitch said, looking at the fading purple mark. It was actually a rather attractive shade of violet truth be told.

"Actually, I don't remember much of this morning. My synapses misfired again. And it sorta hurt," Glitch admitted, rubbing at his forehead. "Are you alright?" DG stood, peering into his face, trying to see if he was ok. "I'm fine DG. Honest. Cain reminded me of everything," Glitch grinned widely. "Oh he did, did he?" DG stood on tiptoe, looking over Glitch's shoulder to see Cain, who was giving her his back, trying very hard not to laugh.

Glitch only glitched four more times over the last two days of the journey. And each time, Cain was more than willing to jog his memory. Each night, when they made camp, Glitch crawled into Cain's bedroll, cuddling up close to Cain. Although, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep to themselves. That one night they'd had to themselves seemed annuals ago, and also, it was a bit of a drunken blur for each of them. They remembered it had been good, but that was about it.

Thus it was that each member of the group was quite happy to pass through the gates to the palace. Raw was immediately ambushed by Kalm, who looked up to him as a sort of older brother or father figure, and who had missed Raw a lot.

Jeb was also in the entryway of the palace to greet his father. It wasn't lost on him how Glitch hung around close to his dad, and a slow smile spread over his face. "Hey dad," Jeb greeted him. "Hi son. Can I talk to you?" "Sure." Cain pulled his son over to a corner of the entryway.

Before he could speak, Jeb did. "You hooked up with Glitch, didn't you dad?" "Uhh…yea. I did," Cain stammered. "What about mom?" Cain sighed. "Jeb. I love your mom. I always will. She'll always be special to me, and I thought I'd never get over her death. But, I doubt she'd want me to be alone, cold and distant. If I know her, which I do, she would be royally mad to see me alone when I had the chance to not be. I moved on, but I will always keep your mom's memory close. But now Glitch and… you follow me?" Cain hoped he'd explained it all clearly. "Alright dad. I like Glitch besides," Jeb grinned, spying Glitch looking at them curiously. He waved him over. "Hi Jeb," he said, only a tiny bit nervous. Jeb stuck out his hand, and after a second, Glitch shook it. "Try not to annoy my dad too much Glitch," he said, grinning. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," Glitch answered.

Down the hall, DG and Blake were receiving a warm welcome from the Queen, her consort Lord Ahamo and Az. "Hi Deege. How's things with Blake," Az grinned. It was a not quite rare treat to see Az grin. After the witch had been defeated, she'd become quiet, reserved. By now she was opening up more, even joking with her sister, much like they had used to.

"Oh Az, I'm not one to kiss and tell," DG grinned. "Yes, yes girls. Now, relax while you can. Tomorrow your lessons resume. We have only weeks to go until your birthday ball DG," the Queen said firmly. "But mother," DG whined. "Why do I have to?" Azkedellia

added. "If you wish to become an official, you must receive much the same lessons as your sister Az," Lord Ahamo answered. "I'd swap with you," DG mumbled as they left.

She went to her room to unpack, Az to go to the library. However, as she went down the hall, she stopped, turned on her heel, and went back to her sister's room. "When exactly did that happen?"

"What?" DG looked up from her unpacking. "Mr. Cain and Glitch. I just saw them by Glitch's room, wrapped around each other and trying to find the doorknob. And I ask again, when did that happen?" "Oh. About the third day out on the journey here," DG giggled. "They beat each other up, until I made them admit they liked each other. No doubt they are quite happy to have a room to themselves. So am I. You could cut the tension with a knife," DG waved her hand and the rest of her clothes flew neatly into her clothes chest.

"Oh, if what I saw is anything to go by, I'd say they are really happy to be back and have a room to themselves," Az grinned. Blake, walking by, heard the two sisters explode into giggles. He was never able to figure out why.

A/N: well, it was kind of short. But not altogether bad I think. Reviews are like extra caffinated coffee with extra sugar and a shot of espresso to me. I.e., very good. They keep me going.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: as usual, I don't own the characters, except for one

A/N: as usual, I don't own the characters, except for one. They belong to Sci-fi channel, or something. I'm not sure whom exactly. It's just not me. I'm not making money off this. (Though it would be awesome if I was. I'd be friggin' rich)

Azkadellia and DG were not wrong. Glitch and Cain were both quite happy to be back at the palace. They would have been happier though, if they could get into Glitch's room. Cain was having enough trouble trying to maintain a hold on Glitch and grab the doorknob.

Then of course, Glitch had to start giggling over something, making the task so much more difficult than it needed to be.

"Alright, what the hell is so damn funny?" Cain demanded. "Princess Azka-D was just walking down the hall, saw us and froze. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates. Were as big as dinner plates. Sorry. Then she just turned and left, completely shocked," Glitch answered, grinning goofily. "Wonderful," Cain muttered, finally finding the doorknob. "She and DG are probably giggling over it now."

The niceness of the room could hardly distract Cain from kicking off his boots. Though it was a really nice room.

The lower half of the walls was chestnut wood paneling, the wallpaper above a pale yellow gold with light brown vine designs. His huge bed took up the right wall, covered with dark burgundy sheets, white and crimson pillows and a canopy. Next to it was a chestnut clothes chest, with a closet behind it. Across on the left wall was a dresser with a mirror and a washbasin. There was a door to the right that led to a rather large bathroom. The far wall from the door had a large window with a balcony, so the two suns could shine in on the desk in front of the window.

Cain sat himself on the bed, pulling Glitch to kneel with one knee on either side of him. Glitch leaned down, pushing Cain's jacket off his shoulders, pressing their lips together as he did so.

Cain's hat was tossed aside to skitter to a halt on the edge of the desk. A metallic clatter signaled that the holster and gun were gone as well, dropped to the floor and nearly pushed under the bed. Ripped off shirts fluttered to the floor, buttons pinging off walls, the mirror, and naked chests.

Still kissing Glitch, Cain grasped the other's pants and rolled them over. Glitch let out and undignified squeak as his back hit the bed and his brown baggy pants were pulled away with his shorts. Cain looked at him after the squeak, one blonde eyebrow arched over his blue eyes.

"Nothing. Carry on. Just sta-" Cain clamped a hand over Glitch's mouth, cutting him off before he gathered steam and started yammering away, completely ruining the moment.

Now it can be said Cain and Glitch were not beginners per se. However, as the last time they'd been together they'd been drunk to a state of near numbness and could hardly remember a thing, it didn't exactly count. And Cain didn't want things to get awkward. So, he went mostly on whims, giving the appearance that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Glitch looked questioningly at Wyatt, who had sat back, sucking on two fingers. He tried to ask what he was doing, although all he managed was mumbles as his mouth was still covered. Wyatt grinned, trailing his fingers down Glitch's chest, making him shiver slightly. Glitch's eyes opened wide as Wyatt pushed his fingers into his entrance, scissoring them slowly. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Wyatt!"

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Cain asked, pulling his hand away from his mouth. However, anything Glitch would have said in response dissolved away into soft sighs and moans and a low whimper as Cain removed his fingers. Wyatt lifted his head case's slim waist, pushing his way in, working for…each…inch. Glitch bucked up his hips, wrapping his legs around Cain's waist.

Glitch's fingers dug into either the bed, or Cain's shoulders, his breath coming in short gasps in time with each thrust of Cain's hips. He arched up, seemingly suspended, coming on his chest and Cain's, his muscles clenching around Cain, who came deep in Glitch. They fell to the bed, the sheets sliding, sending them slowly to the floor.

However, things were far from finished. They were making up for the arguing, the seemingly endless journey from Finaqua, becoming re-reacquainted. In a more intimate, more involved way than a simple handshake and a: "Hi I'm Glitch." "Oh hi. I'm Wyatt Cain, and I'll be screwing the rest of your brain out tonight and any other night." "Great. Carry on then."

Some hours later, Glitch figured about three, they lay regaining the ability to breath. Glitch's back was red and bruised slightly from being pushed against the wall. Cain was sore on the backs of his legs from nearly falling into the desk.

Glitch pushed himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through his sweaty curls. He giggled weakly, surveying the state of his room. "What's so funny now?" Cain mumbled, head under a pillow. "Look at my room Wyatt," Glitch waved his hand.

The desk had slid across the room at an angle, their clothes even more scattered, and the sheets in disarray. They were tangled about the two, and on the floor. The canopy hung down on one side, the pole holding it bent down, from Glitch grabbing it and wrenching it.

"Yea. Looks like a twister blew through," Cain agreed, sitting up, the sheets pooled around his waist. "A twister by the name of Wyatt Cain maybe," Glitch giggled once more. "No, I think it was more likely Glitch," Cain stretched out. Glitch scowled. "Or maybe even Ambrose." "Glitch'll do just fine thanks," Glitch sniffed haughtily.

"What do you have against your name anyway?" Cain asked, looking at his dark lidded lover. "I'm not Ambrose. I've only got half a brain. I'm Glitch. Maybe if I get my brain back, I'll be Ambrose again. Maybe. I like Glitch." Cain snickered, "Take it easy head case, before you strain yourself."

A low rumble sounded by Cain's ear. "What was that?" "We've been in here for hours Wyatt." "Yes and?" "I'm hungry. I don't want to miss dinner. And I want to say good night to everyone," Glitch answered, like it was obvious. "Fine, fine. But only because I'm hungry too."

Slowly, feeling the soreness of their limbs, they cleaned and dressed, after finding bits of their scattered clothes that were still in one piece. Glitch actually shook a few buttons from his hairs. "C'mon Wyatt. Hurry up. I'm hungry," Glitch whined, waiting by the door, bouncing in impatience as Cain laced his boots.

"When did you start calling me Wyatt anyway?" Cain stood. "Well, it's your name isn't it?" "But I can't call you Ambrose? That hardly seems fair." "Don't start on that again. Now c'mon. I want food," Glitch tugged on his arm. "I wonder why that is?" Cain snickered. He pulled the door shut behind them, Glitch hanging onto his arm.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Tin Man and his sweetheart."

Cain froze, wondering how he hadn't noticed her before. "You aren't going to quit this teasing thing any time soon, are you kid?" DG bounded over, taking Cain's other arm, "What do you think?"

"You two were in there a long time. Whatcha been up too?" DG grinned slyly at the pair as they walked down the hall. Both answered at once, Cain muttering, "None of your business kid," Glitch answering "Unpacking." "Unpacking? For," she looked thoughtful, "Three hours? Didn't know you had so many clothes Glitch. And um, could that be why you're both walking so stiff?"

"Yeah," Glitch said earnestly. "I couldn't reach some of the shelves and Wyatt tried to help but he tripped and fell and I did…too," he trailed off, wilting under her gaze. DG rolled her eyes, and walked behind them to stand next to Glitch.

She managed to walk next to him down the stairs and whisper in his ear without falling. "You're a terrible liar Glitch," she whispered, "You rode the Tin Man." The way she said it, it was like she was describing a super fast roller coaster. "DG!" Glitch yelped, nearly tripping headlong down the stairs. Cain caught the back of his coat, hauling him to his feet.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, setting Glitch on his feet at the bottom of the stairs. "Nope," DG sighed. "Definitely not," Glitch murmured, red in the face. Not just from the fact that she'd said that, but also that it was true, and she just knew.

DG sighed happily, watching the two of them. "What?" Cain glanced at her. "You guys are cute," she answered, walking along with them again. "Cute?" Glitch looked puzzled. "No one's ever associated me with the word cute," Cain added. "Really? What word did they use? Rugged perhaps? Chiseled or handsome?" DG snickered, enjoying pushing the Tin Man's buttons.

"More like cruel, or cold," Cain sighed. "The only cold thing about you Wyatt, is those icy blue eyes," she grinned. "You best be careful, kid, that your husband doesn't hear you singing my praises," he warned. "He knows I'm just teasing. And there's no reason to be jealous." "Ditto. I mean, that's what I know," Glitch shook his head, trying not to confuse himself again.

"Am I really rugged and handsome then?" Cain asked. "Yeah kinda," DG and Glitch said in unison. Cain rolled his baby blue eyes at them laughing at him.

"Are you two done teasing yet, so we can go eat?" he asked. "Who's teasing? I thought me and DG were being honest," Glitch looked wide-eyed at him, feigning innocence. "Don't even try it zipper head." "Try what?" "The wide-eyed innocent thing you're doing right now. Doe eyes, like you'd never ever tease me." "I'm not doing any thing." Cain arched an eyebrow in an 'Oh really?' look.

The bickering continued, with DG egging them on until they sat at the dinner table. Don't want to be caught having a lovers' quarrel with the princess giving encouragement in front of the Queen and her consort.

Although, dignity aside, Glitch couldn't help but smirk in Cain's general direction every now and then, fighting off giggles that threatened to slip out as he recalled, with minimal difficulty, teasing Cain and what DG had said about 'riding'.

No one was up for staying up late much after dinner. Sleep was a necessity, seeing how busy life at the palace was going to be soon. Cain figured, as he slowly climbed the stairs to the hall where the bedrooms were, that seeing as his hat, gun and coat were in Glitch's room, and Glitch had one of the comfiest beds he'd ever laid (or gotten laid) on, he would sleep there.

Cain stripped to his pants, lying back on the silk sheets. "At the risk of sounding spoiled, I have to say, I don't think I ever want to sleep on anything but silk again," he sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "It's better than the cotton stuff I have."

"That's what you get when you're the top dog's right hand man. Nice bed spreads," Glitch tossed his clothes aside, only taking care to hang up his coat.

"I suppose that's why I'm stuck with whatever it is I have. I'm just top Tin Man. Nothing special," Cain murmured. And was rewarded with a slight smack on the arm.

"Don't start that whole pity party thing Wyatt. You are too something special. We wouldn't have made it as far as we did without you. You saved our lives out there," Glitch gestured out the window, gazing fiercely at Cain.

He tried not to. He really did. But he couldn't help but laugh at the look on Glitch's face. He looked a bit like a petulant kid.

"Alright head case. Point taken," Cain chuckled. Glitch's frown vanished, easing into a warm smile. He crawled onto the bed, his dark red and brown pajama pants tied tight. Cain watched sleepy eyed, curling up under the sheets, one arm under the pillows.

"Just make yourself right at home then. Have you even been in your room since we got back?" "No. Why, you kicking me out sweet heart?" "No! I'm just saying, do you even remember what it-" Cain once more covered Glitch's mouth with his hand.

Glitch shoved his hand away. "Why d'you keep doing that?" "You talk too much. Actually, you've been known to ramble," Cain shrugged. Glitch looked moderately hurt, "I don't ramble." "Yes you do. But there are maybe more effective means of shutting you up," a slow smirk spread over Cain's face. "Is that so Tin Man?" "Yea, that's so. Convict."

Cain lunged forward, so he was holding himself over Glitch, who squeaked before Cain kissed him. He pulled Cain closer, arms around his neck, nipping his bottom lip. A low rumble sounded in Cain's throat at that, and he returned in kind.

When Cain rolled away finally, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, he left a gasping, lidded gazed puddle that had formerly been Glitch. Glitch shook his head, a quick jerk to clear his mind. "I'd say that was more effective," he giggled, "And also better." "Except that, I think if I did that each time you started to ramble, we might die from lack of oxygen." "And I am rather fond of breathing," Glitch conceded.

"What do you say to sleep now? I'm exhausted," Cain yawned. Glitch looked fondly at him mounding the pillow under his head, stretching out on his stomach, all smooth muscled lines and faintly tan skin. Thinking of his own skinny, pale frame, Glitch counted himself pretty lucky.

"Are you going to sit there looking at me, or lay down and sleep?" Cain mumbled half into the pillow.

Glitch startled. "I think I zoned out. Again," he ducked his head sheepishly, "I'm going to sleep now." He curled on his side. And felt two strong arms encircle his waist and pull him back until he was pressed against Cain's chest.

"G'night sweetheart," Cain chuckled tiredly. Glitch murmured something that, while the affection was clear, was incomprehensible. And together they fell asleep wrapped in the thick silk blanket of blissful sleep. It was perhaps the last blissful sleep they shared together.

A/N: m'kay, got kinda fluffy there at the end. But I like fluff on occasion. Speaking of the end there, I know it's kinda foreboding. But it's not too bad. Not just yet any way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: as usual, I don't own Tin Man

A/N: as usual, I don't own Tin Man. It belongs to Sci-fi, or something. Not me clearly. I just own the plot.

With only a week until DG's birthday, a buzz of activity consumed the palace, keeping most everyone apart.

DG, Az, and Blake were working harder than ever in their lessons with the Queen and Lord Ahamo and the Tutors. Raw was often out with Kalm, looking for more Viewers. And Cain was spending practically all hours training new Tin Man recruits, seeing as he was the head of them. There were quite a few new recruits as well, Jeb included. They wanted to be able to help, should the occasion arise.

However, that meant Wyatt was frequently away from Glitch. Glitch had his lab, but he didn't like spending a lot of time there. While it was true he remembered better surrounded by the familiar scientific instruments, there was no guarantee he would recall anything he was working on the next day, or even five minutes later.

Glitch had a near constant head ache, and seemed to be glitching more often than not. In fact, he had been writing even more notes down, about his friends, in case he forgot. He never knew when his synapses would misfire and he'd look up to them, wide eyes and innocent smile, and they'd be strangers. The question was, who was more upset about it, Glitch or his friends and lover.

The library was where Glitch spent most of his time, pouring over books, trying to figure out how to reattach his brain. Which is where Cain found him, nearly hidden by stacks of book, a single light over the volume he had his nose buried in.

"Hey there sweetheart," Cain pulled the book down gently to see Glitch's face. "You look like hell." Which was perhaps the biggest understatement in the history of the O.Z.

Glitch's hair was even more messed up than usual, he was paler than ever, and his eyes seemed hollow and tired, with bruise like circles around them. It's true he usually had some sort of powder around his eyes, but this just looked like he'd been punched in the face.

"Nice to see you too Cain," Glitch pulled the book back up and resumed trying to read. But he couldn't remember where he'd been, and anyway, he was so tired and headachy the words were blurring together. He tossed the book aside, folding his arms and resting his head on the table.

"Have you been in here all this time?" Cain asked. "There's nothing else for me to do. You've all been busy, and I've been alone," Glitch answered without looking up. "I'm sorry," Cain said quietly. "No need to apologize. I get it, you guys are busy and where I can't remember anything, there's not much useful stuff I can do."

Cain winced slightly at Glitch's bitter tone. It was worrisome. His head case wasn't prone to bouts of despair or unhappiness. "You look like you haven't eaten or bathed in days," he said. Glitch looked up a bit. "Thanks Wyatt. That makes me feel so much better. Either way, I do when I can remember to." "Still glitching and getting headaches?" Cain asked, concerned. Glitch nodded, still looking positively depressed.

"C'mon," Cain stood up. "Where?" Glitch asked. "To get some decent food in you, and get you washed." "Oh no Wyatt. I'm staying here and looking up how to reattach my brain," Glitch protested. Cain looked down at him, smirking, one eyebrow raised. "Nope. I'm not going," Glitch crossed his arms, staying firm in his seat.

And found himself thrown over Cain's shoulder, Cain's arms behind his knees, his shoulder digging in a bit to his stomach.

"Put me down Wyatt! Put me down now!" Glitch hit at Cain's back with his fists. Cain ignored the pounding on his back as only one used to dealing with Glitch can. "Hammer at me all you want sweetheart, you're getting a bath and some food. You look and smell like death warmed over."

Glitch sagged against Cain, chin in his hands. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. The least he could do was enjoy the back view of Wyatt in his impossibly tight pants.

DG heard clattering and insistent talking coming up the stairs and going down the hall. She looked out to see what it was and burst into laughter to see Cain carrying Glitch over his shoulder, insisting that he needed a bath, food and sleep, and it was for his own good, and the library wasn't going anywhere.

"Something funny kid?" Cain asked as he walked by. "No, there's nothing ridiculously funny about a Tin Man caring for his sweetheart," DG giggled. "Thought so," Cain continued on his way, Glitch waving embarrassedly over his shoulder as they passed by.

Cain shoved the door open and carried Glitch into the bathroom. "I expect you to be washing when I come back with food," he said firmly. "Or you'll do what?" Glitch asked, pouting. "Something you may or may not enjoy, but I most likely will." With that Cain left to get two plates of food.

Glitch, despite being curious about what Wyatt could come up with that he may or may not enjoy, did as asked. He was getting to spend time with Wyatt, and he was a bit tired and really hungry, and the warm bath looked so inviting. Leaving his clothes on the floor, he slipped into the tub, gasping at the hot water with tendrils of steam rising off. He washed, not realizing how stiff he'd been from sitting in the library so long until his muscles yelped in protest at him moving.

He was just starting to feel better, wrapping a thick fluffy burgundy towel around his waist, when he was staggered by sharp pain in his head, centered along the zipper.

Cain came back after a few minutes, hands full with two plates heaped with food and two drinks. "Glitch! Come open the door!" he called. No answer came. Alright, no problem, he was just in the tub, and probably couldn't hear. So why did he feel a tingle of unease? He would just try again.

"Come open the door head case!" DG was roused by his yells and stepped out, holding her book. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Glitch won't open the door and my hands are full," he answered. DG opened the door for him. "Thanks Princess." "No problem Wyatt."

Cain pushed the door closed with his boot, setting the food on the desk. Glitch was sitting on the bed in just his towel, all wide-eyed politeness and a slightly vapid grin. "Hi! Do I know you?" Cain sighed, his head case had glitched once more.

"Glitch, it's me, Wyatt. Wyatt Cain. We're sort of sleeping together," he explained. "Really? Neat!" Despite the mild heartache of having to explain to Glitch who he was all the time, Cain did enjoy the look of happiness when he said they were together.

Sighing and ignoring the twinge of unhappiness at his lover not knowing who he was, Cain went into the bathroom, gathering Glitch's clothes. Glitch took his clothes and stood looking at him. After a span of seconds, Cain took the hint and shut his eyes. He heard a dull wet slap as the towel hit the floor, and rustling at Glitch dressed.

"You can look now." Cain opened his eyes to see Glitch in his pants and striped t-shirt. He still couldn't remember anything, that much Cain could see just by looking in his melted chocolate eyes. Glitch looked back at him, head cocked to the side, smiling softly. "Wyatt? It's Wyatt right?" "Yeah?" "You've got really pretty eyes," Glitch's grin widened.

Cain softened, and pulled Glitch to him, practically crushing him in a warm hug. Glitch squeaked, arms up by Cain's shoulders, Cain's cheek resting on the top of his head. All Wyatt could smell was the shampoo Glitch had used, berries, apples, honey. Honey to melt warm, golden and thick down his throat and…and someone had stolen his hat.

Glitch giggled, peeking at him from under the brim of Cain's hat. "Now who's glitching? I got my memory back almost five minutes ago. You've been standing there holding me, completely gone. So I took your hat to bring you back." "Thought you weren't a convict," Cain arched an eyebrow at him. "Whatever works," Glitch's curls poked out from under the hat, nearly obscuring his eyes. "Glitch, you'd best give me my hat back," Cain said in his best cop voice. "I don't think so Tin Man."

Glitch leapt to the other side of the bed, Cain lunging after him, arms out stretched. With a yelp, Glitch dove under the bed, across the room, and out the door. As he pulled the door shut, he heard the hunting cry of a Tin Man pissed at his lover. "GLITCH!!"

Glitch ran down the hall, one hand holding the hat on his head, the other holding his pants up, as he hadn't belted them. He dodged into the nearest room, leaning against the door, chest heaving, still laughing. Raw and Kalm stared at him. "Sorry for just barging in like this," Glitch pushed away from the door. "What are you doing Glitch?" Raw asked. "I stole Cain's hat," he snickered. "Going to be trouble," Raw warned. "What's Wyatt going to do?" Glitch shrugged. As if in answer, they heard Cain opening doors up and down the hall, yelling, "When I get my hands on you head case!"

"Y'know, I think I prefer sweetheart to head case," Glitch said lightly.

Down the hall, Cain was nearly making a dent in DG's door knocking. Inside, she, Blake, and Az knew they should ignore him and stick to their studies. But this had to be more interesting than O.Z. history. So, letting her book fall, DG opened the door to an angry looking Cain.

"Is he in here?" "Who?" Blake asked. "My convict sweetheart what stole my hat," Cain said through clenched teeth. "Glitch took your hat? He's either really brave, or really, really stupid," Az shook her head. "I'd lean more towards the latter. He's not hiding out in here is he?" "No Wyatt, I'd most likely let you know if he was," DG answered, trying not to smile.

"Most likely?" Cain's gaze hardened, going subzero. In fact, Blake and Az would swear the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Well think on this," DG said, not even flinching from a look that would send even a pahpay running. "He would know this is the first place you would look. So he must be hiding somewhere else. Just, go easy on him when you find him. He's still in touch with his mischievous inner child, and is a little bit rambunctious." "Oh I won't be too hard on him. However, don't expect to see him or his inner child for a few days," with that cryptic bit of information, Cain left.

His attempts at finding Glitch though, were unfortunately fruitless. Which did nothing for his annoyance, which was slowly building to full blown anger.

Glitch, completely unaware of the potential peril he was in, was attempting to help Raw teach Kalm. Though he knew so little of the culture of the Viewers (in truth he'd forgotten all he ever knew), that he was more of a hindrance than a help. They didn't mind, as his over exuberance made an otherwise boring task entertaining. Until almost forgotten footsteps were heard coming closer to the door.

"It's Wyatt!" Glitch whispered, going even paler than normal. "Hide," Kalm said in an urgent undertone. Glitch dove under a bed, clutching the hat to his head, just as Cain knocked on the door.

"Hello Cain," Glitch heard Raw say. "Hey Raw, Kalm. Have either of you seen Glitch around? He's gotten himself into trouble, stealing my hat right off my head." "Sorry. Haven't seen him." Glitch covered his mouth to stop his giggles, hearing Wyatt sigh and leave.

Kalm peeked under the bed, grinning. "You're in big, big trouble Glitch," he snickered. "I know. It's funny messing with Wyatt. But I got to go now, and hide somewhere else, somewhere special. 'Cause if I don't do something to cool Wyatt down, I'll be sleeping all by my lonesome in my bed. So thanks for the help," Glitch wormed his way out from under the bed and crept out the door.

Wyatt was nowhere to be seen, so Glitch tiptoed down the hall. He pushed open the door to Wyatt's room, thankful the door wasn't locked. Wyatt would find him eventually. For now, he stretched out on the dark blue cotton sheets. They weren't silk, but were warm and smelled like Wyatt. The room was simpler than his own, but still a very good room.

Pulling the brim of the hat down over his eyes, he propped himself against the pillows to wait for Wyatt.

Cain had searched the whole goddamn palace for Glitch. Maybe he'd gone back to his own room? But no, he wasn't there. Unless…he hadn't checked his own room. Cain jogged down the hall, throwing open the door to his room. Immediately, all the blood in his body surged southward and his anger melted away.

There was Glitch, looking almost posed on his bed. His arms were folded behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, the hat pulled over his eyes, a small grin spreading across his lips. His pants had slid down a fraction, revealing his pale hipbones.

Cain leaned against the doorframe, taking in the sight. Glitch looked positively delicious. Delicious? Where had that come from? He shook his head. Clearly, he'd been spending far too much time with DG, picking up her other side mannerisms.

Cain pushed away from the door, looming over Glitch, arms crossed over his chest. "You're a convict." Glitch pushed the hat back to look at him, "Really?" "A delinquent."

"Is that so?" "Yes it's so, you took my hat." "Well what're you going to do about it?"

Cain climbed onto his bed, sitting astride Glitch. "As a cop, a Tin Man, I should take you in, especially due to the seriousness of the crime." "The seriousness of the crime?" Glitch was having trouble focusing with Cain sitting on him, the way his baby blues were sparkling. He'd never seen Cain playful, and found it highly enjoyable.

"You took part of an officer's uniform," Cain answered. "Officer? Really?" "No, no glitching on me now head case," Cain gripped Glitch's chin pressing their lips together, licking along his bottom lip. Glitch, more than happy to oblige, opened his mouth to Cain, grabbing handfuls of Wyatt's shirt and tugging him down.

"For a guy that was tired and hungry not so long ago, you're certainly eager sweetheart. Did you even eat the food I brought?" Cain asked, sitting back. His vest was unbuttoned, as were three of the buttons on his shirt. "Didn't have a chance to. I glitched, you glitched, you chased me, here we are," Glitch tried to finish undoing the buttons on Cain's shirt, whimpering quietly when his hands were pushed away. "Stay here, I mean it."

Cain, not caring about his shirt flapping open over his bare chest, padded out into the hall and down to Glitch's room. He came out bearing the two platters of food, and heard a squeal. He'd nearly run into a maid, who, upon seeing his nearly shirtless, had squealed, dropped the pile of linen she'd been carrying, and dashed away, face crimson.

"I just nearly startled a poor maid to death," Cain said, popping a strawberry into Glitch's mouth as he walked in. "How so?" Glitch asked, placing the stem from the berry on the platter. "She saw me with my shirt open. I think it was a little too much for her," Cain chuckled. "Completely understandable of course," Glitch answered. "Flattery won't let you keep my hat zipper head."

The hat was snatched back and placed on its rightful owner's head.

Glitch would have been inclined to pout about the loss of the hat. He would have, had Wyatt not sat back across his lap. He leaned against Wyatt's chest, covering his mouth as he let out a jaw-cracking yawn. Food was making him more tired than he had been before. But where before had been fatigue from strenuous reading, this was more a comfortable, warm tired.

Cain gently ran his fingertip along the zipper in the center of Glitch's head, sending a shiver through his head case. "How's your head?" he asked. "It doesn't hurt so much now. But right after my forced bath, it felt like a mobat was trapped in my noggin, clawing to get out," Glitch answered in a voice thick and slurred with exhaustion. Cain himself felt his eyes drooping, and his head dipped down to rest on top of Glitch's.

"I'm tired Wyatt," Glitch murmured. "So am I actually. That's what you get staying cooped up in the library, and making me chase you around the palace." "I didn't make you. I was hiding under Kalm's bed the whole time. Until you left and I came here," Glitch laughed. "That's nice, making Raw lie for you." "He did that himself, I didn't tell him to. You could've come in, and dragged me off to punish me as you saw fit." "So it's my fault in some way?" Cain asked. "Yea huh," Glitch's eye lids started to drop, and he sagged against Cain, held up only by Cain grabbing him under the arms.

"Easy head case. Here," Cain maneuvered them around so Glitch was curled up next to him, both lying down. Glitch burrowed closer to him, already almost asleep, letting out a little happy sleepy sound. Cain wrapped his arms around Glitch's wiry frame, pulling him close.

Drowsy moments like this and he could almost forget the near constant nagging worry about Glitch. The glitching worse than ever, and the headaches didn't portend good things.

Despite the fact that Cain wasn't sure how much longer he could stand looking into Glitch's warm brown eyes and there being no spark of recognition in them, he wasn't sure he wanted Glitch to get his brain back.

Because what if Glitch wasn't Glitch afterwards?

A/N: just another bit of fluffy/angsty filler as I slowly but surely build up the plot. And umm…reviews. I love'em. Really, I do. They keep me going. Well, actually, I'd keep going anyway, but reviews just make it all worthwhile. Let's me know my stuff isn't absolute crap, 'cause I do actually put a lot of work into this. Really.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well, like I said before, I'm building the plot up. Some pretty bad things are gonna happen, just as a warning. If you don't like bad things happening to Glitch or Cain, or any of the others, I'd say maybe stop. Or just skim along, skipping ahead and such.

_Checking to make sure it was safe, a man by the name of Baron crept along the Underground. He was looking for the man he now called boss, eager to report. He found him at a lone table in the back of a smoky bar._

_"Any news?" his boss asked. "The best kind Zero," Baron said excitedly. He wasn't the brightest, but he knew how to curry favor with the boss, and make himself more important. "What is it?" Zero demanded. He'd sent Baron to spy in the palace, particularly on the Tin Man, the head case, the Viewer, and the crown princess._

_"Well, not only did I find a way to get to the head case's half a brain and where his room is, I found out a tasty bit of gossip," Baron smirked. "Gossip? What good is gossip?" Zero snapped, annoyed that all Baron was bringing was gossip. "That's what I thought boss, 'til I saw for myself it was true," Baron said hastily, seeing how angry Zero was getting._

_"What is it then?" Zero growled. "Your Tin Man got hisself a lover. A certain head case we're trying to capture," Baron answered, enjoying having the upper hand. A slow, malicious smirk spread over Zero's face, accentuating the scars he had gained during the war._

_"I see. And if we were to capture said head case, the Tin Man would come running, we could kill him, use the head case, and kill him too. Very good…B…" "Baron." "Yes, Baron. Good. Alert the boys. Soon we strike."_

Glitch didn't get better the week leading up to DG's birthday. He didn't get much worse either. However, sometimes he would stop in the middle of talking, completely losing his train of thought. These were times that DG said his train of thought was derailed.

But he always remembered to curl up next to Cain when he fell asleep.

Most nights, after Glitch had fallen asleep, Cain lay awake, running a fingertip up the zipper in his head. He worried all the time about Glitch not remembering. Would he wake up in the morning afraid to find himself in a stranger's arms? Cain wanted to talk to DG, but all week se was busy, as was he. He was getting so stressed it was affecting his dreams as well.

_Over and over again, he watched, as his family was rent apart by Long Coats. And he was unable to do anything. Until he looked up, and saw brown eyes peering in, and jumping back startled as he looked back._

_The door to the metal box creaked open, and he tumbled into Glitch's arms. He was holding Glitch in his arms, until Glitch screamed and wrenched away from him. He didn't know who Cain was. He couldn't remember how they'd saved each other's lives, anything. _

_And he ran. And metal clanged around him once more, as he was locked in the metal coffin once more, watching Glitch back away from him, terrified._

Cain sat bolt up right on his bed, heart in his throat nearly. He had a moment of panic at the bed being empty but for him, then recalled he'd been forced to take a nap before DG's birthday. Glitch had seen how tired he'd been, and told him to sleep, that he would be fine by himself.

Clean new clothes waited at the end of his bed for him. Sighing, Cain changed into them, very unhappy about being primped and dressed in the fancy clothes. He didn't feel like himself in them, like a wolf in sheep's clothing or something of the like. A freshly starched and pressed white shirt with a bit of lace at wrist and neck, a charcoal vest, and matching breeches tucked into tall black boots shined to near reflective brilliance. Over it all, a brocade black jacket that hung to above his knees, stiff with gold stitching and buttons.

"I look ridiculous, and I can't move," he muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. His door burst open and Glitch bounced in. He wolf whistled, "Nice outfit Wyatt." Cain glared at him. Glitch's outfit was similar, but where Cain's was black and gray, Glitch's was deep brown with touches of dark red, and his boots were a brown so dark it was almost black. Someone, he suspected DG, had tried to comb his hair, only to find it wasn't going to happen.

"Kiddo try to tame your curls?" Cain asked, grinning. "Yeah. She stopped when the comb got stuck," Glitch rubbed his head. "I wouldn't be surprised though if her mom put her up to it," Cain adjusted his coat. "You think?" "Most likely." "Oh, well. C'mon then. The ball's starting and I want to dance," Glitch pulled on Cain's arm, trying to pull him out of the room.

"But I can hardly move in this stupid outfit. I think it's too small," Cain complained. "Wyatt, it was tailor made to fit you, so deal with it. You have to dance with me. I no longer blend in with the walls," Glitch said proudly. "Alright. But I blame you if I fall over because I can't move," Cain sighed in defeat. "Besides, I've been meaning to talk to DG." He followed behind Glitch, who looked ready to burst into song and dance at the prospect of a ball, and dancing with Cain.

The ball was only beginning when they arrived, a few guests milling about the tables. After a moment of awkwardly standing by the entryway, the pair was waved over by Raw and Kalm, both of who were also brushed and groomed and looking nice. There wasn't even any music, much to Glitch's disappointment.

"Wondering when you two would show," Raw said as they sat down. "Cain doesn't like his clothes. Says he feels silly," Glitch answered. Kalm paused in eating a plateful of sweets to snicker at that. Raw cuffed him in the head, which resulted in Kalm getting a face full of chocolate pastry.

"I wish the music would start," Glitch, ever the embodiment of patience, sighed and slumped over the table. He snagged one of the little pastries, nibbling on it. "Well, I wish I was back in my regular clothes, not this lace stuff. Can't always get what we want though," Cain grumbled. "Quit whining Wyatt. It's for DG, just for tonight. Besides, you look very nice," Glitch retorted.

A clamor of trumpets announced the beginning of the ball. DG entered, looking very pretty in a strapless sky blue gown, with her hair swept up. Blake was holding her arm, Az on her other side, the Queen and Lord Ahamo following after. However, before the dancing could really begin, presents and speeches had to be given to and about DG.

Finally, DG slipped away, joining her friends at their table. The music was beginning, softly, nothing truly danceable yet.

"This dress is killing me," she grumbled, pulling it up at the top. "Pretty though DG," Raw told her. "Thanks, but I'd rather have worn whatever. But princesses can't do that." "See, I'm not the only one who feels ridiculous dressed up," Cain said self-righteously, shrugging out of the coat and thereby regaining some manner of mobility.

DG watched as Glitch nodded his head in time with the music, looking thoroughly happy about it. "Sure it sounds nice, but it's nothing like what we had on the Other Side," she confided to him. "What was that?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, there were clubs specifically for dancing. Not like this," she waved her hand at the couples drifting onto the dance floor. "The clubs were usually dark, with bright colored lights flashing, and the music thumping, a deep bass sound that came up through the floor and thrummed through your whole body. And you'd grab someone, anyone, and pull them close, moving in time with the fast beat of the music. It was awesome," DG concluded, looking dreamy.

Glitch, for his part, was entranced by the very thought. But at the same time, something about it seemed so familiar, and tugged at his half a brain. He got brief flashes of memory; the smell of stale breath and alcohol, and sweat, and hands, and the dark. He shook his head, the memories drifting away.

"I seriously can't wait to get out of this dress and into my pajamas and have cake," DG sighed. "Of course have cake. What's a birthday without cake?" Cain said sarcastically. DG flicked her napkin at him, hitting his hands. "Ouch! Real mature there kid." "You deserved it."

A low rumble echoed through the room, startling the assembled guests. "Somehow, I don't think that was the band," DG looked up. As if in answer, the room was temporarily blindingly bright in the lightning. Kalm winced and sidled closer to Raw, eyes wide.

"C'mon Wyatt. Come and dance," Glitch pulled on Cain's arm, ignoring the impending storm. "Yeah Wyatt. Go dance," DG grinned, pushing Cain onto the dance floor. "I want you, all of you, to save me a dance, ok? Yes, you too Kalm. Now, I think Blake is headed my way with cake. Oh Blake!" she swirled off in a whirl of blue.

Cain allowed himself to be dragged out to the middle of the floor, one of his hands held up, the other put at about Glitch's waist. "Think you can follow me?" Glitch asked, grinning. "You lead, I'll follow," Cain answered.

Glitch danced like he fought, completely in control of his movements, moving with a grace belying his usual clumsiness. Cain actually found himself enjoying it, nearly forgetting his troubles, particularly when Glitch got Blake to dance with him while DG danced with Kalm. When she passed him along to a shy giggling girl of about his own age, Cain caught her eye, and she moved over to him.

As they danced, Cain told DG how worried he was, finally. "Glitch may look fine now, but he's been glitching worse than ever and says his head's been hurting a lot," he said worriedly. DG looked up at him, seeing how genuinely concerned he was. "Do you want me to take him to the medics tomorrow?" she asked. "What can they do? Take the rest of his brain?" Cain said scathingly. It was clear he still had a distrust of them.

"No. They could figure out what could be causing it, how to help, that sort of thing," DG pat his arm soothingly. "I guess. Maybe," Cain said slowly. "Wyatt, don't worry your pretty blonde head about it. I'll take excellent care of your sweetheart." Cain groaned despairingly. "Shut up Tin Man. I can totally handle this."

DG kept up reassuring Cain until the song ended. "Look, here he comes now, with Blake," she waved them over. "Hiya Wyatt," Glitch giggled tipsily. Blake too was swaying, flushed in the face. "Alright, how much wine have you had? And tell the truth," DG said sternly. "A few glasses," Blake slurred. "Each!" Glitch chuckled. He and Blake were holding each other up, giggling and swaying.

Sighing, Cain threw Glitch's arm around his shoulders, holding him upright. "I'm taking him up to bed. Happy birthday kiddo, and sorry about this. And thanks, we'll see you in the morning," Cain grunted, trying to hold Glitch, who was trying to dance. And failing. "No problem Wyatt. Seeya, g'night," DG waved them off.

As the pair weaved their way through the crowd, many were much in the same state as Glitch. They had all over indulged.

"I don't wanna go to bed Wyatt," Glitch whined. "Too bad. You got drunk again, and are going to sleep it off," Cain dragged him upstairs. "But I still want to dance. Dancing's in my veins. My soul," Glitch drunkenly whirled around, nearly falling and bringing Cain with him.

Figuring trying to get him to walk was useless, Cain tossed Glitch over his shoulders. The former advisor laughed as the world spun around, spectacularly drunk. "C'mon Wyatt, go faster!" he giggled, and braver than normal, smacked Wyatt on the ass.

Cain stiffened, "Glitch. Do that again, and I won't stay here with you tonight." He dropped Glitch on his bed, the head case looking a tad green as the bed bounced. "Urgh…why would you do that?" he shook his head, suddenly not feeling so good. "Do what?" Cain stripped to his pants, after wards stripping Glitch to his shorts. "You dropped me and the world went all sideways, and my stomach doesn't feel too good," Glitch moaned, an unhealthy shade of green and gray.

Taking pity on his head case, Cain crawled across the bed and curled up next to Glitch, gently running his hand through his curls. Glitch grumbled something incoherent, rubbing his temples. "What was that zipper head?" "Blake talked me into it. Besides, lookit what happened th' last time I got drunk. I got…I got you didn't I?"

Cain snorted. The curly haired goof did have a drunken way with words. "Wha'? It's th' truth isn't it?" "Not quite the point head case. The point is, you got drunk. Without me," he let the smallest grin grace his lips.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. I won't do it again. Forgive me?" "Only because I can handle you drunk. I can only imagine what DG's going through." "He did have more than me," Glitch said thoughtfully, "I only had three glasses."

"Lightweight," Cain chuckled.

"I am not!"

"Are too. You got completely skunked after only three glasses. Spending too much time in the library again," Cain scolded gently.

Glitch sighed, rubbing his head. "Still hurting?" Cain murmured. "Kinda. Not really. I'm fine, honest," Glitch yawned. "Well, you're going to the medic in the morning. DG's taking you." "Why?" "Because, I'm worried, and I care. That's why. Now go to sleep," Cain answered.

For once, Glitch did as told, falling asleep counting seconds between thunder and lightning, the rain acting as white noise over it all. He nuzzled his head against Cain's chest, pulling up a blanket and drifting off.

Cain was not so quick to sleep. Not only was the thunder not loud enough to block out his thoughts, Glitch was tossing and turning, mumbling painfully and rubbing fitfully at his head. It was clear he wouldn't know whom Cain was when he woke up. If he was around to be forgotten.

He made up his mind. It hurt to think of, but staying hurt more.

It was just his luck. He had to watch his family torn apart over and over, and his wife had died. He had slowly come to accept it, and though he had yet to tell him, had fallen in love with Glitch.

Except now Glitch couldn't remember him. And they might never put him right again. He couldn't take it. It was for the best. This way, Glitch wouldn't be scared every morning, and Cain wouldn't have to see his lover constantly struggling to recall him, or his own life, or anything, and see him frightened.

Moving quiet as a shadow, he gently untangled Glitch's arms from around his waist. He pulled on his clothes, strapping his holster on and securing his hat. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Glitch's temple. And blinking his eyes rapidly and assuring himself he wouldn't cry, that it really was all for the best, Cain crept out of the room.

All was quiet in the hall. The guests had long since departed or were sleeping it off in their rooms. Cain made his way down to the stables. They had been given horses shortly after reconstruction had begun. His was a brown and white pinto DG had given the ridiculous name of Spot.

Spot nickered quietly on seeing Cain. "Sshh. Quiet there buddy," Cain whispered. He gave the horse a piece of carrot and saddled and bridled him. He swung into the saddle, patting Spot on the neck. "You up for some traveling boy?" he asked. The horse, who was it has to be said, rather intelligent, flicked his ears and seemed to nod. Cain grinned slightly, Spot distracting him slightly from what he was about to do.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he couldn't turn back now. Cain took one last look at the palace and turned Spot away. He was gone before either of the two suns rose.

A/N: sort of a psuedo cliffie there. And as another warning, this is not as bad as it's gonna get. Either way, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Please and thanks


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: just want to say thanks for the two reviews I got. It does mean a lot. I wasn't getting any, so I was, I'll confess, a little worried. But, I'm not now. Oh, and I'm not making any money off this. I own nothing but the plot._

"Wyatt? Wyatt, where are you?" Glitch, still in just his shorts, peered under the bed, looking to see if maybe Wyatt was hiding there. He wasn't. Come to think of it, there was no evidence that Wyatt had even been there. His clothes, hat, gun, everything was gone.

Frowning, and ignoring the slight twinge of pain in his forehead, Glitch flipped through his little notebook. Maybe Wyatt had left a note? Or he himself had made a note? No. No such luck. However, he did note that DG would be coming soon to bring him to the medic.

It was lonely though, taking a bath all on his lonesome. Sighing a little dejectedly, Glitch shrugged into his coat and sat on the edge of the balcony. 'If Wyatt were around, he would be telling me to be careful,' he thought, holding onto the rail, shivering in the breeze. 'I wonder where he is anyway?'

"Knock, knock," DG looked in. "Where's Cain?"

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up. He might've gone to train the new Tin Men though," Glitch said, taking a piece of toast DG offered him. "Weird. I didn't see him at breakfast. But then, he does like to rise early," she said thoughtfully. "Not the past few mornings doll," Glitch grinned. "I noticed. In fact, lean down."

Glitch complied, bending down for her. She reached up, straightening his curls. "You were sporting, as we say on the Other Side, 'just got laid hair'," DG chuckled. "But I didn't. I was, apparently, very drunk last night. Which is most likely why my head hurts."

He didn't catch the worried look on her face as they walked out down the hall.

"I wish Wyatt was coming. I have such a highly irrational fear of doctors," Glitch murmured darkly. "I mean, I have no reason to be," he flicked at the zipper. "I know Glitch. And, I may not be Wyatt, but I'll be there," DG took his hand. "Alright doll. Just, don't let them hurt me," Glitch clutched the notes he'd gathered about reattaching his brain and followed her in.

"So what's wrong with Glitch?" DG held him close, seeing the wide-eyed look he had. Through the whole thing, he'd sat very still, stammering over his answers to the medic's questions, trembling.

It was clear he'd been transported back to when his brain had been removed.

The head medic, a tall woman with long dark hair and brown eyes sighed. She didn't want to have to tell them bad news; Glitch looked terrified just sitting on the examination table. But she had to.

"Glitch's brain has been split for too long. And the only half he does have has been trying to compensate for that. It, in fact, over compensated, and is…not deteriorating, but it's slowing down. Not working. It could in fact, become irreversible, even deadly, if we don't reattach them soon. That's why all the head aches and 'glitches'."

Glitch whimpered. Deadly? Like, he could die? Oh, he didn't want that. No way.

"Can we fix it?" DG asked, seeing him unable to talk. "If we were to do it soon, yes. I've been working on that myself. Did you say, Glitch, that you too had been looking it up?" the medic asked. "Yea. Here," Glitch handed over the scraps of paper, shaking his head.

"I believe that, if we blend your notes, and what I've found, we can safely reattach the other half of your brain. However, Princess, I may require the assistance of you, your sister, and your mother," she said. "Of course. For Glitch, anything," DG hugged him, pressing her cheek against the top of his head. "What do you say though?" she asked him. "Well, I would like to remember you all for a whole day. And I'm tired of Wyatt being sad, and my head hurting," He held her hand tighter. "Then it's settled. We'll have you in surgery in…about two weeks," the doctor smiled at them.

"Let's tell your Tin Man the good news shall we?" DG grinned, practically skipping down the hall with Glitch. "D'you think I'll be able to be advisor again?" he asked. "I would think so. And you can go back to your lab. It'll be great," she said.

"But," he stopped, chewing his lip nervously, "what if I'm not me? I like me now, minus the head pain and forgetting bits. I can't remember being Ambrose. What if no one likes Ambrose? What if I don't like Ambrose?" "Glitch, don't worry about it. You'll be fine, and you'll still be our Glitch, no matter what. If you're not exactly the same, we'll learn to adjust. Alright?" Glitch nodded, mostly reassured.

As the pair walked down the hall towards the door to find Cain, they ran into Jeb.

"Hey DG, Glitch," he greeted them. "Hi Jeb. Have you seen your dad? We've got really good news for him," DG grinned. "I was coming to ask you where he was. I thought he might be having a late morning with his sweetheart," Jeb snickered. "Out of idle curiosity, what would you have done if he was? I mean, if his hat was out on the doorknob or something?" Glitch asked. Before Jeb could answer, DG interrupted with "Now is not the time guys!"

DG paced back in forth in front of Glitch and Jeb. "If he's not here in the castle, and he's not training the Tin Men, where is he?" She had a terrible feeling about the whole thing. She recalled how upset he'd appeared the night before.

He wouldn't run, would he?

"C'mon! Now!" DG dashed outside straight to the stables, Jeb and Glitch in hot pursuit. "Oh no," she said softly.

Spot wasn't in his stall, nor was his tack. "He's gone," Jeb growled. He'd never felt ashamed of his dad before. He'd never believed his dad would run away from his problems.

"Why's Wyatt gone?" Glitch's voice hitched. DG saw the slightest tremble in his lower lip, and how shiny his eyes had gotten, and took his hand. With a little whimper, he hugged her tight. He needed it; he was already feeling Wyatt's absence, the lack of strong arms tight around him. "It's my fault," he murmured sadly. "I kept forgetting things, I couldn't remember him when I woke up, and he ran away."

"No, it's his fault," Jeb said firmly. "How?" Glitch sniffed, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "He's being stupid. After everything it took to get you two together, he's going to leave, just because of a few glitches? We can fix it now, can't we?" "Yea," DG answered. "But that doesn't bring him back," Glitch mumbled. "I'm on it Glitch, no worries."

As nicely as possible, DG ordered her horse, a bay mare by the name of Saturn, made ready for a potentially long journey. "Could you tell my mother, father and Az where I'm going? I'm going as soon as Saturn's saddled," she asked. Glitch nodded sadly, and started trudging up to the castle.

DG grabbed Jeb by the shoulder. "Could you and the others keep an eye on him? Try to keep him out of trouble and help him when he glitches?" "Sure thing Princess," Jen nodded. "Just, save some yelling at my dad for me. Tin Men don't run away." Jeb looked much like his father then, showing trademark Cain determination.

There was only one problem that stopped DG from righteously charging off and dragging Cain back by his belt.

She had no clue where he was.

However, she was, it has to be said, rather clever, and if she knew Cain, which she did, she had a feeling about where he might go in such a situation. She pulled the reins, directing Saturn, and spurred her into the woods.

_Only a day passed after DG leaving. It seemed business as usual at the palace. The mood was dampened though. Glitch moped around, sometimes remembering, other times not. He lay on Wyatt's bed, missing him all day. "Glitch? Come down for dinner," Jeb peeked his head in. "M'kay," Glitch sighed._

_He picked listlessly at his food, remembering vaguely Wyatt feeding him strawberries. The doors bursting open startled them all, and a frightened looking guard ran in, nearly tripping over himself. "M-majesties! We're…under…we're under attack! Renegade Long Coats!"_

_Lord Ahamo rose at once, commanding a counter attack. "Glitch! Go up to your room, lock the door, and don't open it unless it's one of us. Please!" Jeb pleaded. Glitch nodded in wide-eyed agreement. He locked the door, kicking angrily at his bed. His foot connected hard with the wooden frame, sending him hopping to sit at his desk, cursing under his breath._

_He could fight, he knew he could. But wasn't allowed, because of the stupid glitches. It wasn't fair._

_Although, maybe staying up in his room wasn't such a bad idea, he figured, listening to the blasts that shook his room, and feeling the skin crawling rush of magic. Then quiet. Near absolute silence._

_Glitch paced his room, one hand pulling at a thread on the hem of his sleeve. He longed for Jeb to come tell him everything was fine, he could come out. Maybe it was Jeb now knocking on his door?_

_No. Not Jeb. Glitch jumped back, tripping and falling as his door exploded inward. Long Coats swarmed in, and he leapt to his feet, his coat flaring behind him. Now he could prove himself. He could take down these simpletons easy._

_Glitch put up a valiant fight, every punch landing on its target. Until one kick to the stomach brought him to his knees, gasping. A blow to the back of the head with the butt of one of their guns, and the world swam in and out of focus. Another hit crashed in on him, sending him to the floor, bleeding, bruised, battered and dangerously unconscious._

_"Easy on 'im Baron. Boss wants 'im alive."_

_"Piss on that! Lookit what the freak did to me!" Baron answered thickly, spitting out blood. His nose was bleeding freely from where Glitch had punched him._

_The Long Coats tied Glitch's hands and feet together and tied a filthy rag around his mouth. Working together, three lifted him and hauled him out, his head lolling in time with their walking._

_They met with Zero and the men he'd brought with him outside the castle. Some of the other men bore signs of battle._

_"Got him?" Zero asked. "Yeah. Didn't see your Tin Man though boss," Baron said nervously. "No matter. We've got what we need," Zero lifted the jar with Glitch's half a brain in it. "He'll come running soon enough for his lover. Then we can kill two love birds with one stone." Amidst cruel, crude laughter, the Long Coats left the palace in near ruins._

Three days after she had left, DG crested the hill over looking Cain's house. She could see Spot grazing and Cain chopping wood of all things. And oh sweet Gayle…

DG was momentarily overcome by the sight of Wyatt Cain shirtless, muscles rippling as he heaved the axe down.

'Bad DG,' she scolded herself. 'You're married. Blake's just as muscular…Though that man down there has the most glorious ass, and doesn't even realize, flaunting it in those too tight to be legal pants.' Out of nowhere, the song from the Other Side, 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot came into her mind. Before she stopped herself. 'He's Glitch's. His ass is Glitch's. And Glitch would've loved this sight, if Cain hadn't left him. Good! Stay angry!'

Thus reminded of her purpose, DG sped down hill towards Cain, leaping off Saturn and slapping Cain across the face the minute he turned at the sound of hoof beats.

"Wyatt Cain, if you value your man hood, you'll tell me right now why the hell you left Glitch!"

Cain let the axe fall, clutching his face. "Ow! What the hell kid?" "What the hell?" she asked incredulously. "What d'you mean what the hell? Where the hell do you get off leaving him?"

"It's better this way," Cain said softly. "This way, he doesn't have to be scared when he wakes up, and I don't have to see him scared and not knowing who he is or I am."

"Sounds selfish to me," DG said vehemently. "He knows you're gone Cain. He actually cried. But don't tell him I told you. Either way, the doctor's got him scheduled to have his brain fixed very soon."

"That's all well and good princess. But what if he's not Glitch afterwards? I never met Ambrose. What if he's different, or doesn't remember or like me? What if…" "He's not your sweetheart?" DG finished for him.

Cain scowled, but nodded in agreement, his hat casting his face in shadow. "Wyatt, he's willing to take the chance. Why can't you just talk to him? He misses you terribly. And Jeb would like to yell at you as well for ditching," she grinned up at him. "I figured," Cain sighed.

"Don't you miss him though?" "Of course I miss him! Leaving was so hard, but I thought it for the best." "So come back Wyatt. Please?" "A princess shouldn't have to beg." "Well, I'm not going to order you about. Only Glitch gets to do that." Cain snorted, "Not going to happen. Ever." "We'll see about that when we get you back to the castle. Now put a shirt on and let's go!"

Riding back over three days was easy. The days slipped by, and soon they saw the spires of the palace.

And the broken windows.

The horses whinnied, pawing the ground skittishly. DG and Cain soothed them as best as possible, but in truth were also nervous. They stabled the horses and nearly ran inside the door, almost not noticing how scarred and bent it was.

They found Raw, Blake, and Jeb sweeping debris littered all over the floor. "Guys what happened?" DG asked. "I'm so glad you weren't here for it," Blake swept her into his arms. "For what?" Cain asked, acutely aware of Glitch's absence. "Renegade Long Coats attacked and got what they wanted," Jeb murmured. "Which was?" Cain fought not to yell.

"Dad. They…they took Glitch."

_A/N: bum bum bummmmmm……cliffie. Again. Sorry. But I couldn't help myself. Could I persuade you to maybe review? Maybe? Please?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm seriously loving all the reviews I got yesterday. Ok…it was 2, but hey, I'm not complaining. They were wicked sweet. Thanks. Oh, and as usual, nothing but the plot and Blake belong to me._

The door to Glitch's room was bent in, splinters littering the floor. The desk was slid back, nearly out on the balcony, papers scattered everywhere.

However, Cain didn't see any of that. He was staring at the small pool of blood near one of the legs of the desk. It was still tacky as he gently touched it. He instinctively knew it was Glitch's, and knowing that, his thought process was simplified into 'they hurt Glitch. I'll hurt them more.'

Checking that his guns were in perfect working order, Cain threw together a plan in his mind. Though it was more of a track them down, beat the living shit out of Zero, who he'd found was leading them, rescue Glitch, and beg forgiveness for leaving. To be true, he'd been afraid of losing Glitch due to memory loss.

But this was vastly different. Glitch was his, and no Long Coat should ever take what was his.

"I'm going after them," he said distantly, not even looking at DG, Blake, Raw or Jeb as he went for the door. "But you…just…got…back," Blake trailed off at the cold glare Cain aimed his way. "Do you even know where to find them?" DG asked. "I've got an idea of where to find out. I'm going to the Underground. And I won't be back 'til I've killed every last sonofabitch Long Coat and rescued Glitch. All right?" "Be careful," DG called quietly as he stalked out the door.

Unlike his friends, Cain wasn't particularly worried about find them. Two cracked skulls, three broken noses and quite a few death threats later; he was out of the Underground and spurring Spot in the right direction.

If his informants were right, and they damn well better be, on the fringes of the woods was a large building that had many rooms both above and belowground. It had been used at times to either train up Long Coats, or by the alchemists to round up Viewers.

Zero and his men were said to be there. But he wanted to attack under cover of darkness, and another day was breaking, the two suns rising. So with Glitch so close, but so far, he reluctantly tied Spot's reins to a tree and tried to sleep. But it was difficult, knowing Glitch had been captive for six days, suffering from who only knows what.

_Glitch himself was becoming less Glitch-the-head-case, and more a bundle of nothing but pain._

_He had resisted being used, and been beaten for it, brutally. And when he couldn't work the machine to make the half his brain in a jar work, he'd been beaten for that too. And he'd been beaten just on principle._

_The only thing worse than the beatings had been the mental torture. The Long Coats delighted in telling him the Tin Man didn't love him, and wasn't coming. Or that if the Tin Man did come, they'd both be dead soon enough._

_Not that he could remember who 'The Tin Man' was. The beatings had mess with his head. All he could remember was being broken, and pain. Poor Glitch received minimal food and water when celled up, and wasn't being used for information._

_Glitch lifted his head at the screech of the door unlocking. Squinting, he tried to see who it was this time. Ah, Baron, the one who claimed Glitch had broken his nose. Baron had made particularly certain Glitch was paid back for that. Glitch wouldn't have recognized himself._

_His usually bouncy dark curls were matted and stiff with blood and filth, the zipper stuck shut with it. His eyes were swollen to slits; tear tracks cutting harsh lines down his cheeks through the grime, revealing the violent purple bruises. His entire body was covered with more bruises, hidden by his beloved but now torn and dirty red and black striped shirt, pants, and his coat, which had been patched once by someone…he was sure cared for him. Maybe._

_He hugged his broken and swollen right arm to his chest, curling into a protective ball, alternately whimpering and crying, and coughing. "Get up wretch. We're gonna try this again," Baron grabbed him and dragged him out. A few days ago, Glitch would have struggled and screamed. But now he was far too weak, his throat raw from screaming and sobbing._

Patting Spot on the neck, Cain left him tied, giving him an apple to keep him quiet. Moving as a shadow, he crept up behind one of the two guards at the entrance. With a quick wrenching twist, he broke the man's neck. The other man got the same treatment before his companion had even hit the ground dead. Leaving them, he threw his shoulder against the door and slammed it open.

It was quiet as death in the building, but for a high thing sound deep down that made the hair on the back of Cain's neck stand up, and his heart hammer against his ribs. As he slowly made his way downstairs, it became clearer. Glitch screaming in pain.

Pulling one of his guns from its holster, Cain raced down the twisting hallways and winding stairs until he reached a thick door at the lowest level. The screaming was coming from beyond that door. Cain had to push away the gut wrenching thoughts of Glitch's pale wiry frame tossed heartlessly to lie mangled in some ditch. Without pause for thought, he gave the door the same treatment as the other, bursting in.

The screaming was abruptly cut off the minute he slammed in. All around Long Coats stared at him in shock. For all their training, the sight of one pissed off Wyatt Cain was enough to throw them for a loop. In fact, Cain was able to empty his gun before they reacted, each bullet hitting its mark with deadly accuracy. He had none of Glitch's natural grace while fighting, but he did have brute strength. Not too mention he was royally pissed.

But brute strength only got him so far before a well-aimed punch to the gut brought him down, winded.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come, Tin Man." Wincing and gasping, Cain looked into the smirking face of Zero. "Where's…Glitch?" he demanded, getting to his knees. He gazed around. He'd done better than he'd thought. Only Zero and four other Long Coats remained. Zero snapped his fingers and a whimpering form was dragged forward, sagging between two of the last Long Coats.

Cain didn't recognize the whimpering figure as his lover. He was battered and broken. But the eyes, looking at him without any memory, glazed over in pain, were unmistakably Glitch's. With a furious yell, Cain grabbed the two last Long Coats and smashed their skulls together. They crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

"That hardly seemed necessary Tin Man. Perhaps more time in the metal box will teach you better manners?" Zero lunged forward and dropped Cain to his knees, punching him in the jaw, then stomach. He grabbed a fistful of Cain's hair, wrenching his head back. "Such a shame. Your pathetic excuse for a lover is about to see you die, and he doesn't even recognize you."

Cain looked to Glitch, trying to ignore the pain as he twisted his neck. Glitch looked back, meeting Cain's gaze, brows drawn together.

_Glitch knew somewhere, somehow, he knew the man in Zero's grasp. The icy blue eyes looked so familiar. He could picture in his poor broken mind those eyes looking into his, filled with lust, or caring, or fond annoyance. Wyatt…Cain. Tin Man. "Wyatt!"_

"Wyatt!" Glitch pulled against the grasp on his arms. "Oh, maybe he does recognize you. Even better then, because now he's going to see you die," Zero produced a long wicked looking blade and held it at Cain's neck. "Stop! Let him go!" Glitch struggled harder, staring at the dull shimmer of the blade against Cain's neck.

"Glitch, stop," Cain commanded. "It's alright." Glitch ceased his struggles, staring wide-eyed at Cain. "But…" his lower lip trembled. He didn't want to see Wyatt killed right in front of him. But then Cain did something that startled him and made him relax the tiniest bit. He winked.

Glitch watched, chest heaving and heart fluttering, as Wyatt's hand sneakily slipped into his coat to his holster. With startling clarity, he saw his hand close around his gun.

The blade pressed into Cain's neck, and he felt a trickle of blood slide down his neck. Before the blood hit his shirt, he whipped out his gun and jammed it into Zero's groin. "Drop the blade or I'll serve up your balls on a platter."

Zero froze. "You don't have the balls to do it Tin Man," he said, with only a miniscule hitch in his voice. "You won't have the balls to do anything in a second. Now drop the sword," Cain said with a fierce satisfaction.

The blade still remained firm in Zero's hand. Cain clicked the safety off, and the sword clanged to the floor. Cain stood, rubbing his neck, not noticing as Zero picked up the sword and charged him. Cain looked up, seeing the blade going straight for his chest. Calmly, as though he did it every day, he shot Zero between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Holstering his gun, Cain turned around. As he did so, the tails of the other two Long Coats' coats slipped around the corner as they ran. Ignoring them, he knelt down, gently shifting Glitch onto his back. "Glitch?" Glitch's eyes cracked open and the ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "Good morning sweetheart," Cain murmured.

Carefully, very carefully, Cain lifted Glitch onto his back, piggy-backing him out. He knew he had to try and keep Glitch conscious, so he talked to him. "Looked to me, head case, that one of them had a busted nose. Was that you?" "…Yea. I…I fought 'til they kit me…hit me in the noggin," Glitch's voice trailed off and his grip on Cain's shoulders slipped.

"Glitch! Glitch stay awake!" Cain pleaded, hoisting Glitch more firmly onto his back. "I'm fine," Glitch sounded so hoarse, and far away. "Th-thanks for saving me Wyatt," he rested his head between Cain's shoulder blades. "Well, I couldn't leave you Glitch. I love you," Cain answered without thinking, focusing more on getting to Spot.

"Really?" Glitch painfully lifted his head. "Really what?" Cain could see Spot pulling up a mouthful of grass. "You said you love me," Glitch mumbled. Cain paused, realizing it. "Well I do," he admitted, to both of them. "Didn't think I'd come all this way, after everything, if I didn't, did you?" "Oh. Ditto. I mean, love you too," Glitch whispered, lapsing into silence, darkness eating at the edges of his vision.

Glitch was passed out by the time they reached Spot. Still just as gently, Cain shifted Glitch around, holding him while he tucked the other half of his brain and all the wires and what not in the saddlebags. He'd very nearly forgotten them. Cain was actually a little thankful Glitch was unable to see where they were. His head case was afraid of heights, and he was sure being held up by him in the saddle of Spot, who was rather tall, counted as heights.

Cain was going to see to it his faithful horse got a bushel of apples when they got back to the palace. He galloped back as fast as he could, but seemed to realize something was wrong with Glitch, and took care not to leap or swerve. Meanwhile, Cain held the reins in one hand, the other cradling Glitch, being mindful of his broken arm. Glitch seemed to be feverish, drifting in and out of consciousness, mumbling and whimpering.

"Where are we?" Cain glanced down at Glitch, who was barely awake. "Home," Cain answered, holding him close. He left Spot in the stables with orders to give him the best care and a bushel of fresh apples. "Ok…Wyatt," Glitch drifted off again.

Cain shouldered open the door, startling DG, Blake, Raw, Kalm, and Jeb, who had all been waiting worriedly for their return.

"Cain! You're…back. Oh my god," DG took in the limp form Cain was holding protectively. She hardly recognized him as one of her best friends, the first one she had made on the journey. He was thinner, ragged, bruised, broken, and bloody.

"Oh Glitch," she stroked his curls, staying clear of the blood, with difficulty. "He needs the medic." DG moved to help Cain carry him, but Cain held him tighter. "Wyatt, I know you're concerned, but let us help," she said. "I can carry him. I got him this far." DG knew better than to argue.

"Mr. Cain, I need you to let him go so I can set his arm and bring his fever down," the medic gently pried Glitch from Cain's arms and set him on the bed. "I don't suppose your all going to leave are you?" she looked at all of the people crowding the room. "No, we're staying," DG grinned weakly. "Just stay out of the way please then."

The medic eased Glitch out of his coat, his face scrunching in pain. Cain started forward, wanting to do something to help him. DG laid her hand on his arm, gently shaking her head. Cain slumped, having to watch as Glitch mumbled in pain.

All of them felt the tingle of magic as the medic laid her hands on Glitch's head, neck, and face, bringing down his fever and healing the most life threatening wounds. She then moved onto his arm, setting and knitting the bone as best she could.

"His fever is down, the bruises fading, and the bone is setting," the medic wiped her hand across her forehead, feeling a bit tired. "And Princess?" "Yes?" "Shall I reattach his brain while he is unconscious? You did get it didn't you?" she looked at Cain. He nodded, and asked Kalm to get it down at the stables.

"That might work. Do you want me to call in Azkadellia?" DG asked. "If you would please?" Blake darted out to fetch her and her mother. Kalm returned a few minutes later, out of breath, lugging the jar and wires.

The medic sighed, knowing the next bit was going to be tricky. She had to get Mr. Cain to leave Glitch's side so she had room to move about.

"Mr. Cain, I'm going to need you, Blake, Kalm, and Raw to step out please while we operate." "But…" Cain started. He didn't want to leave Glitch in a medic's hands, not even one who seemed this nice. "Trust me, I won't hurt him," she said, pacifying. "Don't worry Wyatt. We'll see Glitch back to you safely," DG added gently.

Cain nodded gruffly, following the other three out grudgingly. He pulled up a chair next to the door and sat down, giving them a glare that dared them to say anything about it. Not that they would, each worried about Glitch as well.

"You aright Dad?" Jeb asked quietly. Cain nodded jerkily, his jaw clenched. "You look like hell," Blake added, perhaps unwisely. Jeb glared at him. "He does though!" Blake said defensively, running a hand through his copper hair.

It was true; Cain was covered in blood and filth, none of it his, and he was exhausted. He'd been running on adrenaline, and now it was wearing off, he felt oddly guilty. If he hadn't left, Zero wouldn't have gotten his greasy hands on Glitch. And he wouldn't be waiting to see if Glitch made it out alive.

He pulled his hat low over his eyes. If he hadn't run off, he and Glitch would probably be curling up next to each other, close and warm and drowsy, drifting off to sleep…like he was just now.

A/N: well…sorry to leave you all hanging there about Glitch. Don't worry, I'll update soon enough. Reviews are always welcome too.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: well hello there readers. Feels like it's been forever since I updated last. Though, I suppose that's because I'm in Kentucky visiting my grandparents, and I haven't gotten to go on the computer at all really. But, I'm here now. And, I still don't own anything but the plot._

_Glitch remembered everything._

_He remembered his childhood, his school days. He remembered that while Leona had been beautiful, her and her friends had been cruel towards him, just because he was smart. They'd called him names, spilled juice on him, kicked dirt in his face. And finally, when they were older, Leona had lured him away, where her big, beefy boyfriend was waiting. He'd been stripped down, tied up and left stranded while they laughed at him._

_Glitch remembered becoming the Queen's advisor, how proud and happy he had felt. And inventing things, working in his lab. He could recall how a very young DG and Az had often escaped from their Tutor to visit him, and he'd made little trinkets for them. _

_Glitch recalled looking out from behind the throne longingly at the dance floor. He wanted so badly to dance, but no one even spared him a passing glance._

_Unfortunately, he could also remember when his half a brain had been removed. And everything that followed subsequently. _

_Almost like he was watching a film, he saw himself wandering, lost and scared away from the palace. He watched as he tumbled into the Underground, amidst the dark, and the clubs. That was why DG's description of the clubs felt so familiar._

_He'd worked the clubs. As a…dancer. He'd been found, terrified at where he was, and taken in. they'd told him he had potential, and was 'pretty'. He'd been put to work. Glitch forced himself to look away from the 'customers' with their foul breath and grabbing, sweaty hands._

_Glitch saw as he barely escaped the Underground. He brought in a lot of money, it wasn't as though they'd just let him leave. He'd rambled about, until those nasty little ankle biters had trapped him. Which was where he'd met DG. Then they'd escaped, and met Cain._

_Cain. He seemed to be in perfect, clear focus in his memory. Particularly the eyes. He was always there from then on. When he'd saved him from hypothermia, and they'd rescued DG. And when he'd saved him. "Good morning sweetheart."_

_He relived every memory after that. DG's wedding, and him and Cain's first drunken time. The fighting, the rather enjoyable making up, the birthday ball. And then Cain was gone, and he'd been captured by Zero. But Cain had rescued him, and…and what had happened after that?_

_Slowly, Glitch opened his eyes. He was sore, but not unbearably so. He carefully looked around. He was in the operating room, on a bed. He must've been hurt pretty bad._

_DG was curled on the foot of his bed. Az was stretched in a chair across the room. Both appeared deeply asleep. He smiled slightly. But where was everyone else?_

_He tried to ask, but his throat was terribly sore. He spied a glass of water on his bedside table, and carefully levered himself on his unbroken arm to reach it. His other arm was bound tightly to prevent movement, which meant he had to nearly twist himself into a pretzel to reach the water. Which, naturally, meant the water slipped from his glass and spilled all over himself._

_Spluttering at the cold water dripping down his face, Glitch wiped himself up with the sheet. His fingers brushed against the top of his head. He stopped, heart hammering. Could it…no it couldn't be. _

_The zipper was gone, the place where it had been smooth. His brain was back! That's why he could remember everything. But, he didn't really feel different. However, he did at the same time. It was confusing. He felt whole, for the first time in years, but still like Glitch. He slumped against the pillow, ignoring the damp spot, thinking._

_Which was how DG found him, when she woke not long later. "Glitch?" he looked so serious, almost brooding. He looked up, startled. "DG! Hello!" he grinned, reassuring. She sighed in relief. That was Glitch, that warm smile. _

"_How're you feeling?" she asked. "I'm not entirely sure. My brain is back, but I myself feel no difference physically. One would have thought…but no matter. My injuries seem to be doing better, even my arm. I hope I didn't wear anyone out?"_

_DG stared back at him, blue eyes wide. "What?" Glitch asked worriedly. "You sound different. I've never heard you use any of the words you just did. You sounded…smarter." "Maybe I am different," he shrugged. "Not a lot I hope?" "I wouldn't think so. I feel as though I was always a bit more Glitch like, particularly when working in my lab. But I knew when to stop." "Something Glitch didn't. dDo we call you Glitch or Ambrose now?" "I would actually prefer Glitch. It's more friendly, and as you all are my friends, and we've all gotten used to Glitch, it makes the most sense. Now, where's Wyatt?"_

"_I was wondering when you'd ask," DG giggled at the look on Glitch's face. He looked so excited . "I'll get him. Wait here," she swung herself off the bed. "Like I can go anywhere," he chuckled. _

_DG scampered out into the hall, stepping over Kalm and Jeb, who were sleeping on the floor. She made her way to the chair where Cain slept, plucking his hat off his head. Instantly he was awake, snatching his hat back. "Glitch is awake, and he wants to see you," she grinned. "How is he?" Cain asked, stretching. "Go find out for yourself."_

"_Wyatt!" Glitch threw himself sideways over the bed, lunging at Cain. Quick thinking on Cain's part was the only thing that kept Glitch from hitting the floor and hurting himself more. "Head case! Be careful, or you'll hurt yourself," Cain scooped Glitch back into his bed and pulled up a chair next to him. _

_DG sat back next to Az, who was just waking. The sisters watched happily the reunion between the two. _

"_How are you feeling? Any better? Need anything?" "I'm fine Wyatt. Honest. Though I wouldn't say no to some strawberries, or an apple." "I'll get Blake or someone to get them," DG crept over to the door, whispering to her husband. _

_While she did so, Glitch pointed out his lack of a zipper. "Look at it Wyatt! I've got all my marbles now!" Cain nodded, pleased at how little a difference there seemed to be in his lover. Sure his vocabulary was a bit more expanded, and there was an intelligent spark to his eyes, but he still seemed same old over exuberant prone to hugging Glitch. For which Cain was infinitely grateful._

"_You're still my zipper head, or head case. Just so you know," he murmured softly to Glitch. "What about sweetheart?" Glitch teased. "And sweetheart," Cain sighed, gently ruffling Glitch's curls. _

_Blake came back moments later, bearing a dish of strawberries and cream. Cain took it, willing to feed Glitch this once, since he was still sore. As he popped the juicy red berries into Glitch's mouth, he recounted, at his lover's request, the terrible thing he'd threatened Zero with._

"…_so he had a blade to my throat, and I carefully pulled my gun out. Without him even seeing, I jammed the gun into Zero's groin and told him not to move, or I'd serve up his balls on a platter." "Ooh. Harsh dad," Jeb said from the doorway. "It was justified," Cain said, only a little defensive. "Would you really have?" Glitch asked. "Yes. Now use a napkin," Cain tossed one from the bedside table at Glitch, who had red berry juice smeared down his lower lip._

"_Well, we'll be going. Do you two want dinner sent your way, or are you good?" DG asked. "I think we're good," Cain answered, watching, amused, as Glitch devoured yet another helpless berry. "Alright. See you later then. Sweetheart," laughing, she dodged the berry thrown at her and left with the others._

_Glitch watched as Cain shrugged out of his coat and holster, leaving them on one of the other chairs. Wyatt knew nothing of his past, nothing about what he'd done and could only just now remember. He deserved to know. But…Glitch was afraid to tell him. Afraid of how he'd take it. He knew Wyatt loved him, but would he still knowing about Glitch's less than honorable past? He wanted to believe he would, but his own insecurities wouldn't let him._

_Cain himself was dealing with his own inner turmoil. Seeing Glitch alive and better than before made guilt press in on him from all sides. None of this would have happened if he'd never left. They would've gotten his brain back in without him having to remember all the pain of what Zero had done to him. It was his fault._

"_Why so quiet?" Glitch's soft voice cut through his musings. "Huh?" "Very articulate Wyatt. I asked why you're so quiet all of a sudden." "Just…thinking," Cain mumbled. "About what?" Cain didn't answer, didn't meet Glitch's eyes. Until Glitch gently touch his chin, and made him look. "Wyatt? What's wrong?" "It's my fault you're hurt."_

"_Last time I checked, it was Zero and his men who beat me, not you," Glitch said lightly._

_Growling, Cain stood, pacing. Glitch didn't get it. "If I hadn't left you, like a….like a…" he fumbled for the right word. "Like a thick in the head, too macho for your own good idiot with a serious case of boy scout syndrome?" Glitch suggested, remembering what DG had once said and putting his own spin on it._

"_Something like that," Cain grinned the tiniest bit, sitting once more on Glitch's bed, looking at him. Glitch sighed, shaking his head. "Wyatt, we have no way of knowing what would have happened. You might've been killed in front of me, and I still would have been captured. Neither holds much appeal for me," he reached out, carefully grasping Cain's hand until Cain nodded in agreement._

"_Now here. Keep'em coming Tin Man," Glitch pushed the bowl back into Cain's hands and settled back against the pillow. "You have one good arm," Cain protested, but only half heartedly. "Please? I like you feeding me," Glitch looked up at Cain through his lashes, eyes wide, a small smile curling the corners of his lips up. "Fine, fine. I'll feed you. Head case," Cain gave Glitch a berry and helped himself to one._

"_How long do I have to stay here any way?" Glitch snuggled himself against Cain, who was leaning on the bed. "Not too long," the medic entered, startling them. _

_Cain hastily sat up, pulling his hand from Glitch's head, where he'd been sleepily running his fingers through Glitch's curls. _

"_By which you mean?" Glitch asked earnestly. "By the end of this week. Then you can be up and blowing things up in your lab like old times," she said fondly. "I did not always blow things up!" Glitch protested. "I seriously doubt that," Cain snickered. "Don't you start in on me too Wyatt!"_

"_Will you be staying here too Mr. Cain?" the medic asked. "Yes. No telling what would happen if I left him alone for any length of time," Cain grinned over his shoulder at Glitch, who was pouting. "Fine. I just wanted to check in. How does your head feel?" "Good. Better than it has in a really, really long time. The rest of me is still a little sore, but not bad." "Good. Very good. Good night then," she left, locking the door to her rooms behind her._

"_Wyatt, I don't want to stay here," Glitch said grumpily. "I want my bed." _

_Cain sighed, trying to remind himself that he was very pleased Glitch was back. "Stop whining Glitch. It's not so bad." There, he hadn't snapped so much. He sounded down right reasonable._

"_But I'm bored. Really bored. I could be tidying my lab right now, or anything, instead of laying in this bed doing nothing." _

_For his part, Cain didn't think laying in the bed was so bad. They didn't have to do nothing. They could in fact, do something. If Glitch was feeling alright enough. _

"_Glitch? Just how bad and sore are you feeling?"_

_Glitch looked over at Cain, who had a perfect poker face, revealing nothing about his potential plans. "Really not that bad," he admitted, "the medic and princesses did a better job of patching me up than Zero and them did of beating me up. Why?" "I think I may have an idea to fix your boredom. If you want," Cain stood. "Yea. Yea, of course, please," Glitch said enthusiastically._

_Cain, still not giving anything away, checked the doors. They were all locked, and no one could see in. _

_Glitch watched, more than a little confused. Until Cain turned around. He was grinning, his eyes darkened with lust. "Wyatt, I uhh…don't think I'm feeling that better," he stammered, despite the fact he really, really would've liked a go. "Not to mention, I don't think this bed could hold up to it."_

_Cain ignored him, and carefully sat on the foot of the bed. Glitch pulled his legs up, making room for him. Gently, Cain lifted Glitch, setting him across his lap. He tilted Glitch's head, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Glitch let out a slight gasp against Cain's lips as Cain snaked his hand up his shirt, mindful not to put too much pressure on the bruises. _

"_Not so boring after all, huh sweetheart?" Cain whispered into Glitch's ear, his fingers trailing down to the top of Glitch's pants. Glitch wrapped his good arm around Cain's neck, his face buried into Cain's shoulder. His only response was a shaky little moan as Cain's hand slipped into his loose pants, taking a hold of his manhood. _

_Glitch, not feeling or really caring for the bruises covering his body, bucked up into Cain's hand, which was all that mattered. That and Cain's breath warm on the back of his neck. He arched up, squirming pleasantly as Cain ran his finger over the tip, eliciting yet another moan from him._

"_Wy…Wyatt…" Glitch panted. "What?" Cain answered, his own breathing ragged. "Can't…last," Glitch's face was flushed, his forehead pearled with sweat. His arm tightened around Cain's neck. _

_That left Cain in something of a fix. He hardly thought the head medic would be pleased if they made a mess. But…he couldn't leave Glitch. One thing for it then._

"_Wyatt?!" Glitch's voice was hoarse and strangled as Cain stopped his movements and leaned down, taking Glitch into his mouth. Cain looked up at him briefly, blue eyes sparkling, before returning to his task. _

_Glitch gripped Cain's short hair, trying not to pull as he bucked up, unable to articulate himself other than drawn out moans and gasps. A shudder ran through him, and his grip in Cain's hair tightened, before he spilled warm down Cain's throat._

"_Where in all of the great O.Z. did you learn that Wyatt? I never would've thought that you…" Glitch trailed off, trying to wriggle back into his pants despite being in a near boneless state. Cain sat up, swiping his sleeve across his mouth. _

"_I didn't learn or anything. I just…did. I wasn't thinking," he grinned, embarrassed. "I think you should not think more often. Sweet Gayle Wyatt," Glitch pulled the sheet up, as much as he could from under Cain. _

"_Happy to be of service. Still bored then?" "Too completely happy to be bored. Although, I am, it has to be said, a little tired now. Do you mind if I fall asleep?" "Do you really think I'd say I mind? Get some sleep head case. You need it," Cain propped himself in a chair, his feet up on another._

_Just before they fell asleep, Glitch reached down and grabbed Cain's hand, holding it like a lifeline._

_A/N: alright, that was just like, uber fluffy. But, c'mon, it's cute. As always, reviews are appreciated. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: ok, I would just like to say, I have no idea why the last chapter was all underlined and in italics. I think it's because I'm using a different computer, and a different version of Microsoft word than I usually do. Why that would affect it, I don't know, but whatever. Now that I've said my bit about that, I'm still not making big bucks off this. It's not mine. Well…the plot is, but you knew that by now, I'm sure._

The week passed by at an agonizingly slow pace.

At least, that's how it seemed for Glitch. He had regained the use of his previously broken arm, and the bruises seemed like nothing but a memory. Albeit a painful one, but still, they were gone, and that was what mattered.

At Glitch's insistence, Cain trained the new Tin Men, as was his job. He assured Cain he would be fine, he would sit quietly, taking notes, that sort of thing, and behave. As long as he remembered to bring in dinner for them at night, which Cain did dutifully.

In reality, Glitch was trying to figure out how best to reveal his past to Cain. How could he just say, "I used to work the clubs Cain."? It wasn't that simple. Well, it was, rather simple, the actual speaking. What was difficult was trying to gauge how Cain would react.

'Wyatt already blames himself for Zero abusing me. What's he going to think when I tell him I used to…to work and please people like Zero?' he thought, nervously biting his lower lip.

Such was the state Cain found him in when he strolled into the room later that afternoon.

"Glitch?" he asked, his grin fading. Glitch looked like he was brooding on things that made his head ache, and made him sad. Cain knew Glitch had had a few nightmares during the week, but they'd been dropping off. He hoped they weren't coming back.

Glitch looked up, and his eyes lightened, his usual grin sliding into place. "Hi Wyatt. You're here early." "Well, the doc said you're free to go. So I came to get you," Cain wiped at Glitch's face with his sleeve. There was ink smeared on his forehead, cheek, and nose, as well as the scraps of paper littering his bed, covered in notes and calculations.

"Get me?" Glitch looked puzzled at Cain, setting his pen aside. Cain smirked, and scooped him up, cradling him. "Wait! Wait, Wyatt, my notes," Glitch struggled, trying to snatch his notes. Cain sighed, and shifted Glitch to one arm and gathered his precious scraps of paper.

"You smell terrible once again," Cain's nose wrinkled as he carried Glitch out into the hall. "Thanks Wyatt, you know just what to say to make me feel wonderful," Glitch said, a trace sulkily. "Would you prefer, sweetheart, if I lied to you, and said you smell like a bed of roses?" "Well, no, I don't want you to lie to me. But could you be a little less blunt in the future?" "I doubt it, but I promise to apologize after every time." "Best I can hope for I suppose."

Kalm peeked out of his room at the pair, giggling at Glitch, pouting but snuggled into Cain's arms.

"Feeling better Glitch?" he asked. "Minus the being rudely picked up, and carried in an embarrassing manner, yea," Glitch shrugged. "Run along Kalm. I need to put this one in a bath," Cain said, not unkindly. Kalm, nodded, and waved, disappearing into his room.

Seeing as Glitch, being the former advisor, had the bigger bathroom, Cain brought him there. He pulled off Glitch's clothes while still holding him, despite Glitch saying he could do it himself.

His head case was still mildly sulky when dropped unceremoniously into the warm water that had a two inch deep layer of bubbles on top. Cain, not wanting his clothes to get too damp, stripped to his pants. He carefully put everything else on the stool by the sink.

Glitch was still glaring at him from in the water. Although, considering he was naked in a tub of water and up to his nose in bubbles, it wasn't all together threatening.

"C'mon Glitch. Don't make me forcibly wash you. Trust me, it's-" "For my own good, I know." "Besides, I'll make it worth your while if you hurry and wash," Cain whispered into Glitch's ear, pausing to nuzzle the side of his face into Glitch's curls.

"Oh?…Oh!" Glitch looked up at Cain, who arched one blonde eyebrow. "You can be amazingly oblivious at times," Cain affectionately ruffled Glitch's curls as he stood. "I am not," Glitch splashed water at Cain, and stuck his tongue out. "Real mature zipper head. Now wash while you still have warm water and bubbles. I'm getting the food."

Cain padded out into Glitch's room. Glitch had been too busy sulking to notice the plate of food waiting on the bedside table. The bowl itself was carved of watermelon, and filled with strawberries, apple slices, cherries, and grapes.

Placed around the outside of the bowl, on the platter, were little dishes of chocolate sauce, cream, and honey. Strictly to dip the fruit in of course. Honest.

Glitch had his head tilted back, eyes closed when Cain crept back in, setting the platter noiselessly on the sink. Cain stifled his laughter, and just as quietly, pulled off his pants, and slipped into the water.

Glitch squeaked, nearly disappearing under the layer of bubbles. He scrambled back up, wiping bubbles off his face, coughing. "Wyatt?"

"Startle you Glitch?" Cain chuckled. "Nope. Not at all. I thought you were getting food," Glitch answered lightly. "I did," Cain gestured to the platter sitting on the sink. "But I did promise to make this worth your while if you washed up. Looks like you did, and a Tin Man is a man of his word. The tub is plenty big enough, unless you think I should leave-mmph!"

Cain's teasing was cut off by a much loved pair of lips crashing into his own, and two slender hands pushing his shoulders rather forcefully into the porcelain. He wrapped his arms around Glitch's wiry frame, pulling him down. Resting his forehead against Cain's, Glitch slowly lowered himself over Cain, gasping, working for each inch until he was settled on Cain's lap, one knee on either side.

Going slow, and gentle, Cain bucked his hips up, the same time as Glitch rocked his forward. He kept his eyes locked on Glitch's, icy blue and warm brown, neither one wanting to look away. Glitch held himself up, his hands gripping the lip of the tub. Cain slid his hands down to rest on Glitch's hips, and licked up to nibble on his ear lobe.

Glitch gasped, feeling that pleasant almost aching feel in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't speak, only let out long, drawn out keening moan, which Cain, of course, understood. Their pace became more erratic, only a few more thrusts until Glitch cried out, his face buried in Cain's shoulder, and Cain clutched onto Glitch almost painfully, slipping beneath the water.

Cain came back, shivering slightly, and spluttering, spitting out soapy water. Glitch laughed weakly at him. And was rewarded with a spout of water in the face.

"What now?" Glitch asked, resting against the side of the tub. "Now we eat, and see where the afternoon takes us," Cain pulled himself out of the water, tossing towels on the floor for them to lounge on.

Hours later, after the food was gone and the different dipping sauces had been licked off different parts of their anatomy, and they were both pleasantly sore, Cain and Glitch lay curled around each other on the floor, wrapped in a blanket pulled off Glitch's bed.

Glitch, thinking Cain asleep, had slipped back into brooding. Now more than ever Glitch felt he should tell Wyatt. But…he couldn't.

"What's the matter zipper head?" Glitch startled, surprised by Wyatt's sleepy voice suddenly in his ear. "N-nothing Wyatt. I'm…I'm fine," he muttered. Cain sat up, looking down at Glitch. "Glitch, I know something's bothering you. You're not one to brood that I know of."

Glitch sat up, drawing his knees to his chest, his chin resting on them, his arms wrapped around his legs. "I…I've got something I've been trying to tell you since I got my memory back Wyatt. But…I haven't been sure how."

"Why not? Just tell me," Cain said, perhaps more gruffly than he intended. "Promise you won't get mad?" Cain softened at the child like plea, the wide brown eyes. "Promise."

"After I lost half my brain, I wandered around, lost and terrified. I tumbled into the seedier parts of the Underground, with the clubs and such. I…I was taken in," Glitch murmured. "Taken in?" Cain asked. But he had an uneasy feeling he knew what that meant.

"I was put to work, as an exotic dancer. They told me I had looks and talent. I brought in a lot, and was a favorite. I could hardly remember, which is probably how I made it through as long as I did. Until I was roughed up pretty bad one night, and I could remember enough to try and escape. But, it was hard. It wasn't as though they were just going to let me leave. I made it out, barely. And, was captured by those little munchcans. Which is where DG comes in. you know every thing that happened after."

Glitch was trembling as he finished, and looking at the floor, the bed, any where but Wyatt.

He cringed, expecting the cry of outrage, shock, disgust. He was so sure it was going to happen, he winced when Cain went to wrap his arms around him. He looked up at Cain wide-eyed. "You…you don't…mind?" he stammered. "Glitch, it's the past. And it's not your fault. You got out of it, which is really brave. Maybe one of the most brave things ever. How could I hate you for that?"

Tears welled in Glitch's eyes. "Damn, Wyatt, look what you made me do," he sniffled, joking. He impatiently wiped his eyes, ignoring Cain chuckling at him. "I hardly think that's my fault. You've been known to be emotional head case." "It is your fault. You being all nice to me. But that's ok," Glitch leaned in closer to him. Now that his mind was at ease, he was tired.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while," Cain mumbled, leaning against the bed, holding Glitch to him. "You're going to have to get up some time though, and train the new recruits." "Glitch, shut up and stop ruining the moment."

The pair fell asleep, unaware of anything unusual at work that night.

A month passed in relative normalcy.

DG and Blake took over more power at the palace, learning what it was like to rule. Az had become a rather good advisor, despite not liking all the work she had to go through. Raw was often out searching for more Viewers, leaving Kalm behind. Not that Kalm minded all that much. He had made particular friends with the girl from DG's birthday, who's name was Victoria.

As for Cain and Glitch, though life was somewhat routine, it was enjoyable.

Cain was often out with the new Tin Men, taking them on patrols through out the realm. He never stayed out too long, because they were still new, and he often missed Glitch.

Glitch, for his part, became reacquainted with his lab. He'd found a way to perfect the Sun Seeder, and spent most of the time when Cain was away in his lab. After a while, the explosions became a part of every day life. "All part of the creative process," he assured them over dinner most nights, his shirt singed and his face and hair soot covered.

However, when Cain was around, Glitch learned right away not too lock himself in his lab, or skip any meals. The first and last time he'd done that, when Cain had come back from a patrol hot for him, and he hadn't been able to get into the lab, Glitch had gotten nothing but an icy glare and an empty bed.

The very next day had found Glitch hauling an old couch into his lab, should Cain wish to pay him a visit and distract him for an afternoon from his work. And it was always a welcome distraction, of course. And every one else learned right quick that if Cain's hat was on the door knob outside, you didn't even bother knocking. You just waited.

Such was life in the palace.

Until Glitch fell ill.

Every morning it seemed he threw up. He was, to his dismay, unable to stay in his lab. He couldn't do anything but lay on his bed, or bolt to the bathroom. Which was a shame, because Wyatt had made sure whatever he craved to eat, he got.

And oh but he did get strange cravings. From the time Cain found him in the kitchens finishing a plate piled high with chocolate cupcakes, to when he stole a dish of berries right out of Cain's hands, he ate almost anything. Even if it never stayed down. He actually got a little pudgy.

"Alright, Glitch, that's it. You're going to the doctor. This has gone on long enough," Cain said sternly. Glitch looked over at him, sweaty and pale, and reluctantly nodded.

Cain helped Glitch along to the medic, supporting him and rubbing the back of his neck. At the door, they nearly walked into DG and Blake.

"Hi kid, hey Blake. What're you two doing here?" Cain asked, letting Glitch, who still looked pale, lean on him. "DG's not been feeling well for a while," Blake rubbed her back sympathetically. "Ditto," Glitch groaned. "We'll wait out here, alright sweetheart?" Cain gently released his hold on Glitch, who followed DG into the medic's room.

"Princess, Glitch, what seems to be the trouble?" the medic looked down at Glitch and DG, both of whom sat in chairs, looking very unhappy.

"My stomach feels…weird," Glitch mumbled. He poked his stomach, which seemed a little bigger than usual. "Me too. I've been sick the past few mornings," DG added. "Have either of you eaten anything strange?" "I ate most of a raspberry tart last week, and I don't even like raspberries," DG admitted. "I stole berries from Wyatt, and ate the whole dish of them," Glitch said sheepishly. "Hmm…" the doctor looked at the pair thoughtfully. She had a vague idea of what the issue was. But she had to be very sure.

Quite a few tests later on both of them, many of which they felt were far too personal, the head medic was very sure.

"Well, I've got good news for you," she beamed. "Princess DG, you are in fact pregnant!"

"I am! Really?" DG looked down at her stomach, suddenly not really caring about how sick she'd felt. She was going to be a mommy, which made up for it in her book.

"What about me?" Glitch asked worriedly. The medic hadn't said his news was good. Before he could come up with some wild scenario in which he had only months to live, she told him.

"You, Glitch, are also a month or so pregnant."

_A/N: Ooooh. Any one see that coming? It may seem just a tad cliché, but it was far too cute to pass up. Also, it's my very first shot at an mpreg, and I was curious as to whether or not I could pull it off. I wanted to sort of, expand my writing ability, as it is. I promise not to leave it too long in between updates, m'kay? And, as always, I love reviews. They make me happy_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: hello there people of earth and beyond. Or, as is more likely, my loyal (I assume) readers here at FF.N. Here's where the last chapter left off. Just like last time, I own nothing but the plot. The characters and such belong to…someone. Not me though._

When Glitch came too, five minutes after the medic's announcement, he was sitting slumped in his seat, leaning on DG, with his cheek stinging. She'd slapped him awake after he'd passed out.

"Are you ok? Sorry about the slap," DG asked worriedly. "Fine, fine, just…how in all of the O.Z. can I be pregnant? I'm…I'm a boy!" he exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

DG giggled. "See, Glitch, when a Tin Man and a head case love each other very much, they decide-" "Oh I know _how_ it happened! What I mean is…I just don't think it's possible," Glitch looked to the medic, hoping she would tell him it was all just some weird elaborate joke.

She didn't.

"Glitch, while it is rare, you are by no means the first male to end up pregnant," the medic said, pacifying. "Aren't you happy?" DG asked. "Of course I'm happy," he answered, a little too quickly. "But, it's a shock. And it's going to take all nine months, isn't it?" "It is Glitch. And everything that entails," the medic answered. He groaned, not all together thrilled at that. "Don't worry," she patted his shoulder. "This is why medics are trained in both medicine and magic. For instances such as this. Now, go on, both of you. And take it easy."

"No wonder you were getting pudgy," DG snickered, poking Glitch in the belly as they walked toward the door. "I am not pudgy," he swatted her hand away. "You are too Glitch. But so am I. Oh I can't wait to see Blake and Wyatt's reactions!"

Glitch froze, his hand on the doorknob. Wyatt. He hadn't thought of how he would take the news.

"What if Wyatt's not happy about this? I mean really not happy? I…I don't think I can do this," he stammered, near frantic. DG held onto his arm, "Glitch, hun, you'll do fine. Mom tells me you did great looking after Az and me when we were little, and Wyatt can handle it. He did all right raising Jeb. Quit worrying." "Ok, but, don't tell Wyatt yet. We can tell them over dinner."

"So what's wrong?" Blake asked as soon as DG and Glitch walked out. "Nothing's wrong per se," DG answered, grinning mysteriously. "Are you sure?" Cain looked worriedly at Glitch. Whereas DG was practically glowing, Glitch looked pale and pasty and ready to bolt. "Very, very sure. We'll tell you over dinner," DG chuckled. "Just make sure you're sitting down," Glitch added in a murmur.

DG scampered ahead into the dining room to tell her mother she had and announcement to make, and if she could help her out. So after they had all taken their seats, the Queen rose, asking for their attention.

"My daughter and Ambr-Glitch, have some news they wish to share. DG?"

DG rose, hardly able to contain her excitement. Everyone, which was her parents, Blake, Glitch, Cain, Az, Jeb, Raw, and Kalm stared expectantly at her. "Well, no sense beating around the bush. I'm pregnant!"

"You are? Fantastic!" Blake swept her into his arms. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Az said happily. "Glitch? What about you?" Cain looked to his lover, who paled even more at being put on the spot. Trembling slightly, he stood, feeling the weight of all eyes on him and his pudgy belly. "I'm…well, I mean, I'm, me and…" he stuttered nervously.

DG took pity on the poor guy, and tugged on his sleeve. "D'you want me to tell them?" "Please?" Glitch nodded, wide-eyed and sat down. "Wyatt, me and Blake aren't the only ones expecting. Your head case is preggers!"

A beat of quiet met DG's words. Until, "But, he is most definitely a boy!"

"Oh really Wyatt? I had no idea, thanks for clearing that up," Glitch replied bitingly. "Glitch! What is your problem?" DG gasped, surprised at him snapping like that. And to Wyatt of all people.

"Well I'm sorry alright! I'm just not sure I'm ok with this! I mean, I just, it's too much, too unexpected! And I'm not exactly equipped for this! So much could go wrong!" Glitch couldn't get enough air, and seemed to be ready to hyperventilate.

Cain threw his arm around Glitch's shoulder, clutching him tight. "Take it easy sweetheart. It's not as bad as all that," he said soothingly. Glitch gulped, trying not to cry, in guilt for his out burst, and for Cain being so damned understanding despite it. Gradually he calmed down, able to breath once more.

Awkward silence overhung the table, broken by Jeb's happy exclamation of, "I'm going to be a sort of big brother then? Cool." After that, the mood was lightened, with congratulations for both expecting…moms.

However, Glitch was still in, for him, a foul mood. Cain informed him that, given his condition, he wouldn't be allowed to lock himself in his lab and blow things up. "Just looking out for you and the kid," Cain said, grinning at Glitch sulking as they walked up to his room.

His sulking gave over when Wyatt pulled him back to lean against his chest, rubbing gentle circles on his belly. "So this is where my berries, and the cookies, and the cake went huh? Well, given the circumstances, it's ok," Cain murmured in Glitch's ear. "Easy for you to say Wyatt. You don't get a big belly and morning sickness."

Four months later, when DG and Glitch were five months along each, respectively, still had Cain holding true to his banning Glitch from his lab. It was getting harder and harder for Cain not to burst into laughter upon seeing Glitch sulking with a comical, huge belly poking out from his red and black striped t-shirt. He just couldn't take him seriously, much as he tried.

Glitch, despite not having his lab, was enjoying being waited upon. Wyatt's job training the Tin Man had trickled off for the time, as they'd gotten good enough to patrol themselves. Which left time for them to simply lie together, cuddled on Glitch's bed, Wyatt feeding him whatever tidbit of food he desired. Jeb was also taking his role as big brother seriously, and took it upon himself to construct a cradle for his sibling.

The cradle was rather nice, it had to be said. But unfortunately, was not enough to distract Glitch from how annoying his belly was getting to be. He couldn't play with Wyatt. And as Wyatt found out, a bored, hot for him but can't do anything about it, hormonal Glitch did not make for pleasant palace life.

Glitch lay on his back, his belly curving outwards, staring angrily at the canopy above him when Cain walked in with a tray of snacks. "The canopy say something to offend you sweetheart?" Cain teased lightly. Glitch looked up. "No. I'm just…bored. I am so sick of people cooing at my stomach, begging to feel it, and not looking at me. It's like I'm a pregnant belly, and nothing more. And the little one won't stop kicking me!" he added, really upset.

Cain stifled his laughter, and set the tray down. He crawled across the bed and lifted Glitch's head into his lap, cradling it. "I'm sorry about you being bored Glitch. But it's only four more months. Think you can make it?" "I don't know. Will you feed me more food?" Glitch grinned upside down at him. In answer, Cain popped a piece of chocolate into Glitch's mouth. "I can make it then. But none of my shirts fit right."

Before Glitch could ask where he was going, Cain scrambled off the bed and out to his room. "Try this. It should fit better," he tossed a shirt at Glitch. Glitch struggled out of his t-shirt and buttoned up the one Cain gave him. It hung almost to his knees, and well past his fingertips, but his belly was covered, and the shirt smelled really good.

They leaned back on their bed, lounging happily and munching on chocolate. "I do feel sorry for DG though," Glitch said after a while. "She's in the same state as me, and can't do anything fun." "I feel more sorry for Blake. Kid's moodier than you right now. Poor guy doesn't know which way to turn," Cain said sympathetically. Normally chipper and giggly DG had turned downright surly, not dealing well with morning sickness and the like.

"Blake's not as smart as you Wyatt. He can't figure out exactly what she's asking for." "You should interpret for him." "Maybe I will," Glitch said thoughtfully. They both heard yelling down the hall. "But not right now."

Minutes later, DG stormed into their room, less than pleased.

"Princess, while I know you're going through an…emotional time, what if me and Glitch had been…busy?" Cain gave her a look. "I would have heard you," she let a small grin grace her features. "Not that we've been exactly busy in a while," Glitch glowered in Cain's direction. Cain had the good grace to look apologetic. "Sorry sweetheart."

DG relaxed in the presence of their gentle bickering, settling herself on the floor. "So what did darling hubby do now?" Glitch lifted his head off Cain's lap to look at her. Before she could answer, Raw peeked in, drawn in by the bad vibes rolling off her. "DG ok?" "Yea, I'm ok," she patted the floor next to her, inviting Raw in.

"Blake didn't do anything specifically. I'm just frustrated at the control everyone is enforcing over me. I guess I needed someone to lash out at. I didn't mean to," DG mumbled. "Not to mention, the future ruler of the O.Z. will not settle and it's making me nauseous."

"Don't have to tell me," Glitch frowned at his stomach. And felt a kick, almost in response. "Well, like I was saying to Glitch, only a few more months," Cain played idly with Glitch's curls, rubbing his finger against where the zipper used to be, and what was still a sensitive spot for his head case.

"Betcha didn't see this happening, when we teamed up, didja?" DG gestured to the content pair. "No," Cain answered quietly. "Me either, not then. Didn't see a little one either," Glitch added. "Raw didn't even see," Raw murmured.

"Well, it's been fun getting here," DG grinned. "Oh yea, trudging through piles of snow is my definition of fun," Glitch shivered. "And I really enjoyed getting shot at and nearly dying of hypothermia," Cain said darkly. "I saved you though," Glitch said, looking upside down at him. "Getting chased by pahpay wasn't my idea of a walk in the park," DG said sardonically. "Raw didn't like the alchemists. Hurt me, Kalm, and Lylo," Raw growled. "You took care of them, very well," DG said proudly.

"DG?" Blake looked tentatively around the door. "Can I…umm…come in?" "Come in hun," DG waved him in. "I love how our room has become a meeting place," Cain said. "Sorry Wyatt," DG said. "No problem kid. It's worth it," Cain sighed. "Our room Wyatt?" Glitch smirked. "Well, your room is nicer, and we can set mine up for the baby." "Aw, he said 'the baby'!" DG giggled. "Shut up kid."

"Any way," Blake steered the conversation back to him apologizing. "I'm not entirely sure what I did Deege, but I'm sorry for whatever it was," Blake said. Cain snorted. The Prince learned fast.

"It's alright Blakey. I just don't enjoy being restricted. Never have. Got me in trouble sometimes on the Other Side, with the cops," she answered. "Really? Cops, like Wyatt?" Glitch sat up slightly. "No these cops were annoying, sometimes mean, not all cool like Wyatt. Giving me tickets just because I went a little over the speed limit trying not to be late for work." "The nerve of them," Cain muttered sarcastically. "Since I'm cool, I would _never_."

DG threw a pillow at his head for his sarcasm, but he caught it and tossed it back at her. "Is Wyatt Cain going to willingly take part in a pillow fight?" she gasped teasingly. "That depends. Is the Princess going to try and stop moping and yelling at her husband?" "Ooh, harsh. Yea, I'll try." "Then I declare a pillow fight!" Glitch hit Raw with a pillow, and was hit in the head for it.

Ten minutes and a multitude of pillows later, they each lay gasping and laughing among pillows and feathers, flushed in the face.

"We're so immature," DG struggled up. "Your point being?" Glitch pulled feathers from Cain's blonde hair. "No point, just saying." "I've never actually been in a pillow fight. That was…fun," Cain wheezed. "Oh yea, you were Mr. No fun serious guy," DG said. "Hey, what? I can be fun!" "Yes, you can be fun, but you used to be kind of a hard ass." "What? I was not!" Cain scowled. "You were Wyatt. But it was good, you helped us all out in that respect," Glitch said gently. "If you say so," Cain muttered.

"Glitch, can I ask you something?" DG asked. "I think you just did, but you can ask another question." "How come you're wearing Cain's shirt?" "None of mine fit. They were all designed for me being skinny, not a pregnant belly," he frowned, and felt a rather forceful kick in his stomach.

"What?" Cain asked, concerned at suddenly seeing a look of pain cross Glitch's face. "Kicked me. Again." "Can I?" DG leaned forward. "Go ahead," Glitch nodded. "I know you wanna." She placed her hand on his belly and felt another kick. She giggled. "Glad someone gets amusement out of this," Glitch murmured. "Sorry. It's just…cute." "Nah. I mean, we're friends. You're not some person I barely know who's talking to my stomach like the baby can respond."

"I know Glitch. And if you don't mind me saying, you're gonna be a good dad. Cain already is, with Jeb and all. But you'll be good too." "Thanks doll." "Speaking of Jeb, he's really pleased about being a big brother. He went and got toy horses like I gave him when he was little," Cain said fondly. "Really?" Blake asked. Cain nodded, proud of his son. "I didn't know that," Glitch leaned against Cain. "You've been in here most of the time, looking at the ceiling in a very angry way."

"Can I go out soon by the way? I know I need to relax, but maybe in the garden?" Glitch begged. "Let him out Wyatt. He needs to if I can't. Since being princess sucks sometimes, and he's also gonna be a mommy, as it were, I need to live vicariously through him. So let him outside," DG said. "Let Glitch go out," Raw added.

Cain, thrown off by DG's somewhat confusing argument, and unable to look at Glitch's trembling lower lip and bit brown eyes, caved. "Oh alright! You can go into the garden after dinner while it's still light out."

"Yay!" "Did you just say yay?" "What if I did? I'm happy to be let out, get fresh air," Glitch answered. Cain rolled his eyes, asking internally for strength to deal with his curly haired lover.

It was pleasantly warm, with a slight wind and dark gray clouds swirling around, obscuring the two moons above the garden. Glitch propped his feet on a stone bench, reading by lantern, lulled by the scraping of crickets in the bushes. He yawned, his eyes felt heavy. He should go in, but he was so comfortable. Really warm and comfy. Hi book slipped out of his hands and he slumped to the side, curling up on the bench and settling in for a quick nap.

Cain paced restlessly around his room. Glitch wasn't in yet, and it was getting dark, and starting to rain. That was it, he had to take matters into his own hands and get Glitch in himself.

Naturally, he couldn't see Glitch right away. Finally, pushing his way through the flowers, not caring if he crushed them, he found his soaked, sleeping, in very deep trouble lover.

"Glitch, wake up. Now," Cain shook Glitch's shoulder. Glitch dragged himself from the depths of sleep. Wyatt was standing over him, the collar of his coat turned up, and his hat pulled low to keep off the rain. Rain? It was raining, a cold steady drizzle. His clothes were stuck to him, his curls flattened to his head. "Hi Wyatt!" "Glitch, no pleasantries, just get your ass in the palace now." Glitch knew better than to argue, and nodded meekly, marching himself to his room.

"Didn't you notice the rain?" Cain asked as Glitch peeled off his wet clothes and dried off. "I was sleeping." "You can't be that oblivious head case," Cain was trying very, very hard not to snap at Glitch. "I don't see what the big deal is Wyatt. I wasn't out that long," Glitch pulled on dark reddish brown cotton pj pants and a white t-shirt.

"You could've caught cold or something! You didn't even tell me you were going outside!"

Cain vaguely regretted those words as he said them. Glitch looked daggers at him. "I may be pregnant Wyatt, but I can take care of myself! I don't recall having to get your permission for everything I do!" Glitch said scathingly, and with that, stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_A/N: ooohh…badness. Will they make up, or not? Stay tuned. And maybe review while you're at it? Pwetty pwease?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hola readers

A/N: Hola readers. I've just realized something a tad on the sad side. This is like, the second to last chapter I think. However, before you all become sad and such, I would like to point out that I am in fact working on a sequel. 'Cause, you know, there might not be such a thing as too much Glitch and Cain. Maybe. Also, I just couldn't leave it. Either way, I own just the plot here.

Glitch grumbled under his breath as he went down to the kitchens, employing a few of Wyatt's favorite curses.

"Ambrose?" Oh…crap. The Queen was down there, having a glass of milk. She was the only one who still called him Ambrose, and as she was the Queen, and his friend, he let it go.

"Hello your majesty," Glitch sighed, settling himself on a stool. "Why so glum?" "Wyatt's in full overprotective Tin Man mode," Glitch snatched a cookie from a plate on the counter. "He just cares about you," she said gently. "I've never seen someone who cares for another so much actually, like he cares for you."

Glitch winced, knowing it was true, even if he didn't like the overprotective bit. "I know, but even I have a limit to how much caring I can handle. I'm not allowed to do anything fun, just because I'm pregnant. I was just snapped at for falling asleep in the garden. Yeah, it was raining, but still."

The Queen smiled slightly. Ambrose had always been rather independent, preferring to work on his own in his lab than with a team. However, she'd learned Glitch could be a bit clingy. The two traits got mixed up sometimes still. "Yes, well, DG isn't handling things as cheerfully either. She was always willful," she sighed wistfully. "I'm pretty sure I recall that," Glitch chuckled.

Upstairs, DG crept tentatively into Glitch's room. "Wyatt?" He was slumped on the bed, looking terribly ashamed of himself.

"What's the matter cowboy? I heard the door slam," DG sat on the bed next to him. "We just…argued I think. More, I snapped at him, he snapped back at me and stormed out. I drove him away," Cain mumbled. "He'll be back. Trust me. He's just really moody right now," DG slung her arm around his shoulders. "I'm just…worried. The doc says this has happened before, but what if something goes really, really wrong?" "I have the oddest sense of déjà vu here. Like I already told you not to worry. You won't lose your beloved sweetheart head case. He may not look it, but he's tough," she said reassuringly. "Oh I know. I've seen the guy fight, and kick serious Long Coat ass. It was like watching him dance."

DG giggled at the almost dreamy look on Cain's face. "Why don't you go find him? He's probably gone in search of food." "How d'you know?" Cain asked. "That's what I do if I was angry or upset at not being able to do anything really. Trust me, he'll be in the kitchen." "Alright, I'll trust you on this," Cain stood up. "Good man. G'night Wyatt." "Night princess."

DG was right. Glitch was in the kitchens, laughing it up with the Queen, his back to Cain. The Queen spotted him standing awkwardly by the door. "Mr. Cain, come in. You don't have to stand there by yourself."

Cain sighed, and took the bull by the horns, stepping into the brightly lit kitchen. It's just, he wasn't very good at apologizing.

Glitch looked up at him coolly, his chocolate brown eyes very intense as the looked Cain over. Although, the effect was ruined somewhat by the cookie crumbs and smears of chocolate around his mouth, as well as the milk mustache and empty plate in front of him.

"I wanted to…apologize. I guess I was being a little too protective. And you're right, you don't need my permission for everything you do. I was, as kiddo said, being kind of stupid. Again."

Glitch softened, a small smile forming on his lips. Wyatt just looked so embarrassed and ashamed of himself, like a little kid. All he needed was to shuffle his feet a little and have his lower lip tremble, and Glitch would never get cross with him again.

The Queen glanced between the pair, at Mr. Cain, who looked sincerely sorry he had upset Ambrose, and Ambrose, who looked at Mr. Cain as though he were the source of all joy and happiness in the O.Z. She sighed happily, and stood up, her gown sweeping about her. "I think I'll be off to bed." "Good night your majesty," Ambrose said a tad distractedly.

"You don't have to stand. You can sit down," Glitch patted the now vacant stool. Cain sat down, leaning his elbow on the table, chin on his hand. "I'd offer you a cookie, but I ate them all," Glitch grinned apologetically. "There's enough crumbs on your face to make a whole other cookie though," Cain ran his thumb along Glitch's cheek and licked off the chocolate.

A bit of a silence enveloped them, broken by Cain reiterating his apology. "I am sorry though, that I yelled. I didn't…I don't know. I'm trying not to be overly worried, but I am. And…if it makes you feel better, I was like this when Adora was pregnant with Jeb. She actually kicked me out of the house. I had to sleep in hay," Cain chuckled.

Glitch pushed aside thoughts of a roll in the hay with Wyatt (he wasn't even sure where there was an empty barn they could sneak off to), and remembered that he had been cross with Wyatt, who was now doing a good job of apologizing. "Well, I won't do that. It's just too mean. Although the stables are quite nice. Either way, I guess, I might've been sort of annoying myself. I guess I just get like that when I'm bored. But I didn't mean to fall asleep in the rain. I was just so comfortable, I didn't notice," Glitch laughed, and swiped the milk and crumbs from his face.

That did it. Neither could stay mad at the other for long. They stayed in the kitchen, murmuring happy little sentiments and generally enjoying each other's company.

That is, of course, until Glitch started to doze off, his elbow slipped, and he smacked his face on the counter.

"Glitch? You ok sweetheart?" Cain asked concernedly. A soft snoring met his ears. Only Glitch could smack his face on a table, and still fall asleep. "C'mon head case. Bed time for you," He gently prodded Glitch in the arm. Glitch grumbled unhappily, "I'm tired Wyatt. Leave me alone." "No, Glitch, get up. You're going to bed." "Will you carry me?" Cain sighed, unable to say no to the plaintive sleepy mumble. He crouched down, back to Glitch, "Get on."

How Cain managed to piggy back Glitch, with his big pregnant belly up all the stairs and to their room, without getting any of the drool that dripped from a sleeping head case's mouth was beyond him. But he did it. Glitch slid to the bed, happily curling up. Cain gently lay down next to him, stroking his dark curls and pulling one of the wonderful silk blankets over them as they both fell asleep.

In the dead of night, four months later, Glitch frantically tried to rouse his sleeping lover. Wyatt could sleep like a baby if he really wanted to. And speaking of babies…

"Wyatt! Wyaaaatt! Please wake up!" he shook Cain's shoulder.

Cain slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What izit Glitch?"

"Wyatt, it's time."

"What time?"

"Wyatt! Listen close. It's time."

"Time? Oh…oh!" Cain bolted out of bed, fell to the floor, and whacked his head on the bedside table getting up. He quickly pulled on a shirt. "Where're we going?"

"Wyyyyaaaaaattttt!!"

"Ok, ok, here," Cain scooped Glitch up and bolted from the room, nearly crushing Raw in the process. He'd been sent to tell them DG was in labor right then. "Well, so is Glitch. We gotta go now!"

They ran along the halls, Raw leading, Cain trying not to get lost, and Glitch clutching his stomach and crying out in pain.

They crashed into the room, greeted by loud screaming. DG was clearly not happy about her current situation, and how much it hurt.

No one had thought to tell her that it hurt, and that in the O.Z. they weren't exactly stocked up on morphine.

"This is your fault! Why would you do this?!" DG screamed at Blake, all the while crushing the poor prince's hand.

"Oh he is not having the baby now is he?" Az stared at them from her place by her sister, holding her other hand. Glitch groaned in response, and pain.

"Set him on the bed," the doctor ordered. Cain did so, and made to step back, out of the way. He would stay close, but not impede the doctor. He got it that doing that would not do Glitch any favors. Glitch, as usual, had other ideas.

"Wyatt! Get over here! Now!"

Cain rushed over, reaching for Glitch's hand. His fingers were immediately crushed together, the bones grinding. His head case had a damn tight grip. He hissed in pain, but let it go. At least he wasn't screeching that he hated Cain, like certain crown princesses were to their own slightly bewildered husbands.

Poor Glitch felt like he was being stabbed and hit with red-hot knives, or something equally unpleasant. He whimpered, sniffling, sweat dripping from his forehead into his eyes. "Wyaaattt," he moaned. "Here sweetheart. With a slightly numb hand," Cain answered. "It…hurts. Make it stop hurting." "I wish I could Glitch. But I'll stay here, m'kay?" "M'kay," Glitch said quietly.

Cain wished he could be more helpful. The medic was trying to help DG at the moment, and wouldn't be over for a little longer. And Glitch was making the most pitiful sounds. But there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't exactly skilled in the ways of childbirth. However, he remembered something from when Adora had been giving birth to Jeb, how he'd helped her out.

He pulled a chair up next to Glitch, stroking his cheek, pushing his sweaty curls from his face, and generally being comforting.

Glitch leaned into the feel of Wyatt's hand. Suddenly the red-hot knives had become just fire. He felt like something was ripping him to pieces, and then the tingle of magic.

A high thin wail joined his own, and when had he screwed his eyes shut and started screaming?

"It's a boy," Glitch heard the doc say, and someone pressed a wriggling bundle into his arms. He opened his eyes, gulping for air. Big, baby blue eyes blinked up at him from under a tuft of curly dark hair that was shot through with light blonde. The little baby boy giggled.

Before another room was uttered, screams rent through the room. "Push, princess. Good."

DG screamed in pain, and Blake yelled out as his fingers were crushed even more.

"It's a girl," the medic smiled tiredly, wiping her sleeve across her forehead. DG cradled her daughter in her arms, the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She had hazel eyes and downy, copper hair. She let out a little yawn, and snuggled into her mom's arms.

"What's her name?" Az asked, looking fondly down at her niece. "We thought of Wren, right Blake?" "Yeah, Wren," Blake answered, distracted by nursing his black and blue hand.

"What of the little guy?" DG looked at Cain and Glitch, who in turn looked at each other, wide eyed.

"You guys didn't think of any, did you?" DG sighed, pushing her tangled hair from her eyes. "I didn't, did you Wyatt?" Glitch looked up at him. Cain looked thoughtful for a minute.

"What about Wesley? I was thinking of that for Jeb when he was born," he shrugged.

Glitch smiled softly down at the baby in his arms. "I like it. Wesley you are then." The baby yawned, and curled closer to Glitch.

"He's got your eyes Wyatt, but the hair is all Glitch," DG stroked her daughter's downy hair. "I dunno, he's got blonde streaks in there too doll," Glitch sat up slightly. "Like Wyatt." "Yup. He's got the Cain looks, he's gonna be a heart breaker," Cain smirked. Glitch rolled his eyes, "Sure, Wyatt."

"Can I hold him?" Cain asked after a bit. Glitch nodded, and shifted the new born into Cain's arms. Cain looked down at him, sleeping, all chubby cheeks and curly hair, and pudgy little arms.

Jeb was suddenly at his shoulder. "He's cute. Really cute. Nice job dad, Glitch," he gently touched his little brother's curls. "So glad to get your approval Jeb," Glitch said dryly.

Little Wes opened his eyes, starting to fuss, whining. "Oh, Wes, c'mon, shh. What did I do?" Cain looked up to Glitch, worried. Glitch grinned at the look on his face. "He's hungry," Raw said. "Well, don't look at me. I'm definitely lacking in what's needed to feed him," Glitch shrugged.

"I took care of it," the medic walked in, holding a bottle of milk. She handed it over to Cain.

"Here you go Wes," Cain held up the bottle, Wes drinking it down 'til he fell asleep once more. "I'll take him," Glitch whispered, scooping him from Cain's arms, and tucking him into his soft blue blanket.

Cain looked down at the two of them together, his sweetheart and their son. It just seemed so…perfect, so right. Glitch, holding the sleeping baby, nearly asleep himself, looking so pleased despite being a little pale, sweaty, and his hair in tangles.

He ran a hand through Glitch's curls, and with little care for the others present, pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You, or rather, we did good head case," he murmured into Glitch's ear. "I love you."

A/N: well, what did you all think? It was maybe like, an uber fluffy ending, but I think it was sweet. Hopefully not too sweet. But, I've got an epilogue next, and then, soon, the sequel. M'kay? Maybe, if you're not too busy, you could review, let me know if you like the idea of a sequel?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: and here it is

A/N: and here it is. The epilogue, as promised.

_Six years later:_ "Wesley!" "Uh oh! Run!" Wren grasped Wes's hand and darted out, her Uncle Wyatt's hat on her head, with her long copper colored braids trailing from under its brim. He wasn't really her uncle, just her mommy's best friend, just as Wes was her best friend.

"Wren, maybe taking my dad's hat wasn't such a good idea," Wes gasped, pushing his blonde streaked dark hair from his eyes. His hair was curly, but softer curls than his daddy's tight sproingy ones, just touching his shoulders. He looked a lot like his daddy, being sort of pale and thin, but with blue eyes like his dad's.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Wessie. C'mon," Wren yanked him into a linen closet to hide, only to stumble out a second later.

Kalm had Wes by the scruff of his shirt. He'd been in the closet with 'Toria, or Victoria as her full name was, taking advantage of the privacy.

"What're you doing?" Kalm asked, trying to seem intimidating, despite only being about 16. "Running from my dad," Wes answered meekly, looking up sheepishly at the young Viewer. "Oh really?" Kalm raised an eyebrow. His English had improved over the years, though without much help from Raw, who was often out searching for members of their tribe. He'd been rather successful, finding about two-dozen.

"Yea, we took his hat," Wren giggled. They could hear Cain getting closer. "We gotta go. Now!" she pulled Wes from Kalm's grasp, and pulled him into a room down the hall. Victoria giggled at the two little six year olds, before tugging on Kalm's mane and pulling him back in.

Wren and Wes leaned against the door, little chest heaving. "Wesley?" "Hiya daddy!" "Hi Uncle Glitch." "What are you-" There was a loud thumping coming up the hall. Wes and Wren dove under Glitch's desk, hiding.

"Wesley, have you and Wren gotten into trouble again?" Glitch peeked under the table. "Maybe a little daddy. We took dad's hat." "Oh dear," Glitch muttered, remembering when he'd done that. "It was Wren's idea!" he protested. Just then, the door to Glitch's lab banged open, revealing one very pissed Tin Man.

"Glitch, have you seen our son, or the little princess?" "Um, well, I don't know Wyatt." Wes let out a little groan. His daddy was a terrible liar. Wren elbowed him, finger to her lips.

The little pair sat very still until the desk was yanked away. "Gotcha!"

Cain lifted the kids. "Princess, you'd best give me my hat back."

"Oh please Uncle Wyatt! I like your hat," Wren gave him a puppy eyed look, and Cain softened. Wes stared, dumbfounded. How was it she had her dad wrapped around her little finger, but he always got in trouble?

"Wyatt, don't let her play you," Glitch warned. Cain shook his head, stern face returning. Wren stuck her tongue out at Glitch, who grinned and returned to whatever invention he was currently working on.

"But Uncle Wyatt!" "No buts young lady." Grumbling, Wren put the hat back on his head.

"What possessed the two of you to do that? Wes, you particularly?" "We just wanted to play Tin Man and Convicts. 'Cept, I didn't wanna be the convict, but she made me," Wes pointed at Wren.

"Tin Man and Convicts huh? Interesting," Glitch chuckled. Not so long ago, only a few nights really, he and Wyatt had _played_ at Tin Man and Convicts. Though most definitely a different version than the kids.

From the way Wyatt glanced at him, it was clear he was thinking the same thing, and he mouthed 'Later' at him.

"Yea, but we ran from you and found Kalm and 'Toria kissin'," Wren said in a singsong voice. "Busy day. Like your dad Wes," Cain sat on the edge of the bed. The little ones sat with him, feeling a story coming.

"You know, when I first met your dad, I thought he was a convict," Cain said. "Really?" Wes looked wide-eyed to Glitch, who nodded. "Why?" "See, a long time ago, before you two were born…" "Are you gonna tell us how you got together?" Wren interrupted, eyes misting over. She loved romantic stories, and her 'uncles'. "I'll get to it princess. As I was saying…"

Cain told their story, Glitch adding a few things here and there. Though naturally, it was edited. There are certain details six year olds shouldn't know.

Wes and Wren listened attentively. Though by the story's end, Wren was leaning against Cain, yawning, and Wes was curled up next to him, almost asleep.

"All right you two. The end. Now go get ready for dinner. And try to stay out of trouble," Cain plucked up the pair and set them outside in the hall. The door closed on them.

"Now, head case, how about a bit of Tin Man and Convicts?"

"You read my mind Wyatt."

"Not that there's much to read."

"Ooh, just for that, I'm definitely not coming along quietly."

"You know I like the chase though," Cain pushed Glitch up against his lab table, Glitch's notebook of inventions falling to the floor, forgotten.

Outside the door, Wes and Wren walked semi-sleepily down the hall. "Your parents are weird," Wren yawned. "I know, but I love'em. No one else has two dads," Wes said proudly. "Yea. C'mon, I think we can sneak some chocolate cake before dinner," Wren took his hand, and laughing together, they scampered down the hall.

A/N: well, the end as they say. but, fairly soon i think, i'll start the seqel. i've got other things to work on, so it might be a little bit. not too long though.


End file.
